


Wolf Blood

by Attack_on_mew



Series: Black Crow AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Outdoor Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rating May Change, Romantic Friendship, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mew/pseuds/Attack_on_mew
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou has always been the odd one out in his extended family, now that they are in a new town and his best friend is distracted, he feels even worse. Finding solace in his wolf form he retreats to the woods to find peace. When he meets Akaashi Keji, the first Wolfborn he's ever known, he see's everything he has ever wanted to be right in front of him. Akaashi is mesmerising and everything he isn't, he can't help but want to find out more.





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment of my Black Crow AU!   
> It can be read as a stand alone, as I will try to cover all the mythology in the story, but the first story will give greater insight.   
> Bokuto is possibly my favourite HQ character, so naturally I'm going to stamp on his heart, so be prepared for angst ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> couple bits about the mythology here:   
> Wolves come in two forms - Human and Wolfborn. Both types are dying out, due to breeding with regular humans their numbers have declined and their powers greatly weakened.   
> The two types instinct is to fight one another bringing the Wolfborn closer to extinction.   
> Each wolf only has one mate with which they can have children, many never find this person. Because of this desperation there is a large rape culture, especially within the Wolfborn.  
> Mates are identified by matching marks covering their arm.

  
If ever asked, he would strongly deny it, but the reason Bokuto Koutarou had been dying the tips of his hair grey and silver was so that it would match the pelt of his wolf form. For as long as he could remember, he would admire the mottled coat of his wolf, it's body a pale silver that caught the light of the moon. On it's ears and trailing down it's spine in a wide stripe; dark grey peppering the fur, all the way to the tip of it's tail.

  
It didn't take him long to realise this fascination with his alternate form was strange. As a young boy, during one of their stints squatting in vacant housing, he would sit admiring the wolf pup in the mirror, mesmerised by the way this new body moved. His mother had walked in then, she had screamed and slapped his flank until he submitted and turned back into a boy. He never understood why his pack treated what they were as a curse, they denied their nature until the full moon each month, when they had no choice but to shift to avoid the painful ache it brought to their bones.

  
Bokuto saw nothing shameful in what he was, like his family did. In fact he revelled in it, craving the freedom he felt when he was allowed to change every full moon. As a beast, a calm clarity settled over him and everything seemed simpler. A wolf had no use for shame or guilt, and so he felt none. With the voices in his head quieted for a while, he could think without the complexity of human emotion clouding his decisions.

  
Deprived of his wolf form for all but 12 times a year, he sought new ways to feel closer to his other self. The first time he had tried to dye his hair, he had taken bleach from the bathroom, soaking the ends of his straggly teenage hair in the substance. The bleach had scolded his scalp, and caused half of his hair drop out as he rinsed the burning liquid out in the sink. Kuroo had found him then, crying as he pulled out more burnt yellow strands.

  
Kuroo was the first not to treat Bokuto as a freak in their pack. He had helped him learn how to dye his hair properly, even helping him find his signature spiked up style. Kuroo had also persuaded their parents to let them venture in to town at night to play. Instead of that, they would head to the suburbs of Tokyo, where it was quieter and Bokuto could shift to be a wolf for a while. The small act of kindness meant more to Bokuto than he could ever voice, Kuroo had risked punishment to help him, despite his strangeness. Bokuto knew then he would do anything to return the favour one day.

Their escapades didn't go unnoticed by the other young wolves however. The pair frequently got into fights, Kuroo always being the one to protect his best friend. Bokuto may have been one of the largest and strongest in the pack, but he had no desire to fight. The only reason Bokuto had ever raised his hand was to protect Kuroo. He loved him and was sure that if a soulmate could be your best friend then he had certainly found it.

 

***

  
"Hey Bo, where do you keep running off to? I hardly see you anymore bro" Kuroo perched himself on the table in their make shift kitchen. Iwaizumi's pack had helped them find a derelict building at the edge of town to set up in. It was more than they deserved and they still had a long way to go to live comfortably in Karasuno.

  
"Um, I'm just trying to find a nice place to run, y'know? It makes me feel uneasy if I don't have anywhere quiet to shift. I got so used to having somewhere to go in Tokyo, I didn't know how it would affect me not to have that" Bokuto said quietly, eyes jerking around the room to make sure no one overheard him. As far as the pack was concerned he had gotten over his little 'phase'.

  
"You still haven't found anywhere?" Bokuto shook his head, no "Maybe you could try near that warehouse we stayed in before, that was near a wood right?"

  
"It's a little far away from here, but I'll give it a shot" Kenma shuffled into the room then, silently sliding in next to Kuroo on the table, eyes glued to his phone the whole time. Kuroo wrapped an arm around the blonde man drawing him closer, the mated mark on his hand peeking out from his flannel shirt. "Um, I'll see you later then."

  
"Bring us back some food for tonight yeah?" Kuroo yelled as Bokuto closed the door.

  
Being around Kuroo and Kenma was suffocating. It was a constant reminder of what he had lost. The pair were mates and born to be together, so of course Kenma was now Kuroo's number one priority, but Bokuto had still lost his best friend. He knew that one day Kuroo might find a mate, but he never expected it to happen so soon or that he would have to share him with another person. Sure, he still saw him everyday, but it wasn't the same, the conversation always came back to Kenma, their nights out cut short so he could go back to Kenma.

  
Kuroo was one of the lucky ones, he had found the one person in the world who was his destined mate, and further had fallen in love with them (which was even rarer for their kind). Bokuto was happy for him, truly. At least that's what he told himself, over and over like a prayer,  hoping that one day it would be true and he wouldn't be so selfish.

 

 

By the time Bokuto reached their old warehouse his grey t-shirt was soaked with sweat,clinging to his chest. The weather had warmed up rapidly since the long winter, the plants and trees gaining leaves and flower buds already. The strong wind still held a cold bite, however, leaving goosebumps down his arms. Bokuto hadn't been to this part of town in months but it was still fresh in his mind, to the west and south was the main city of Karasuno, north the warehouses and factories continued for several miles. Finally to the east were the beginnings of a forest, the trees giving way to jagged hills and a small mountain range. It looked perfect.

  
He lingered in the first line of trees, waiting to see if anyone came by the area. Thirty minutes passed and not a soul went by. The industrial estate was mostly derelict these days, the few still inhabited factories closer to the city. Practically vibrating with excitment Bokuto ran further into the trees, leaving the roads behind him.

  
When he was far from the road, he slowed. Removing his shirt and shoes he placed them into the bag tied around his waist. He had learned as a teenager to always keep his clothes with him as he shifted. After being caught one too many times completely naked, embarrassed, and in the middle of no where.

  
Shoving his jeans into the bag he closed his eyes and took a long breath. Exhaling, he opened his eyes, wolf eyes now looking out on the forest. Bowing down with his forelegs Bokuto stretched, long fur rippling with the movement and trotted off, deeper into the trees.

  
He didn't know why he got such peace from this. No one else wanted to shift at will the way he did, they seemed to begrudge even shifting at the full moon. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Even so, he huffed out a breath from his open mouth, tongue lolling at the side as he broke into a run. He didn't want to dwell on the things he couldn't control. The constant, lonely ache in his chest was gone at last. Months without Kuroo by his side had taken it's toll, making his inability to shift even worse.   
The ground was still cold under his feet as he made his way up a steep hill, but the biting wind no longer bothered him through his thick coat. This was what he was always meant to do.

 

 

His feet dug into the ground, grinding him to a halt when he saw something black running through the next line of trees. He had been running for a while and lost track of time, the town far behind him. He licked his lips and waited. Emerging from behind a thick tree was a dark wolf. It was slight and petite with fluffy black fur, flicking up at all angles. It's ears were flattened wearily.

  
_Who are you?_

  
A voice reverberated around Bokuto's mind, it drawled lazily, sounding almost bored. He hadn't heard a thing and yet the voice still bounced around inside his head.

  
_I said who are you?_

  
The voice echoed louder without changing tone. The other wolf's lips twitched as it got impatient, but Bokuto didn't know how to respond, he had no way to respond. As he stared at the strange wolf he was sure they could hear the gears turning in his head. The creature in front of him couldn't be like himself, he had never come across another who would willingly shift in the middle of the day like this. It could communicate as a wolf in a way he had never imagined. That meant this person was a Wolfborn. Someone who's natural form was a wolf and everything Bokuto had desired, since he was old enough to walk.

  
He had never met one of the Wolfborn before and now was his chance to finally get to know one. His tail started to wag submissively in his excitement. A loud crack echoed off of the trees around them and now the black wolf stood in front of him as a man, turned sideways to hide his manhood.

  
The man was tall and slim, although not as tall as Bokuto. Like his wolf, he had jet black hair that curled gently around his face. Dark green, feline eyes gazed down at him, looking as bored and indifferent as his voice. His body was toned and graceful as he padded around Bokuto, his bare feet almost as silent as his paws were. Koutarou's eyes snapped back up to his face as he spoke.

  
"Are you deaf or just stupid? I asked you a question" The stranger asked, his eyebrows arching. 


	2. First meeting

The dark haired man sighed, arms folded over his chest as he started his way back to the wall of trees.

  
"Wait, wait, wait! Please don't go!" Bokuto shouted a little too loudly. Having shifted back he knelt on the leafy ground, hurriedly pulling clothes from the bag still tied round his waist. "Please, your the first person I've ever met that's like you"

  
The man slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at the silver haired man, he sure was strange looking with hair like that. "Like me?"

  
"Wolfborn" Bokuto was having a harder time than usual focusing on the man's face. He didn't seem to care that he was stood in a forest completely naked in front of a stranger. Meanwhile Bokuto was finishing pulling on his jeans, face burning with embarrassment.

  
"Why would you want to meet one?"

  
"I've always loved being a wolf, ever since I was a kid. No body else gets it, I'm a freak and I just thought a Wolfborn would understand and- I dunno, I guess it kind of sounds stupid now"

  
The man sighed "You must be a freak to want to be like this. You don't realise what you have. You -"

  
"You look pretty cold, do you want this?" Bokuto interrupted, holding out a thin jacket to the stranger. He slipped it on wordlessly, it was a little long and baggy on his slight frame. He joined Bokuto kneeling on the ground.

  
"My name's Bokuto Koutarou. Nice to meet you!" Bokuto held out his hand to shake, but the man just stared at it.

  
"Akaashi. I'm Akaashi Keji. I'm probably a bit of a disappointing Wolfborn for you"

  
"What! No way! You're perfect. Your wolf looked awesome and that thing where you spoke to me in my head was amazing!"

  
"Please calm down Bokuto-san. You don't have to yell"

  
"Sorry. I tend to get over excited" Bokuto couldn't tear his eyes away from the man. Now that he was wearing clothes, he seemed to shuffle uncomfortably, his previous confidence gone. "Akaashi, can I ask you something?"

  
"Sure"

  
"Is it considered weird for you to be human like this?"

  
"I guess so, we never get the opportunity to be human. It feels awkward to me and I could count on one hand how many times in my life I've visited a human town. It's nice though, mostly because as a wolf everything feels kind of..dulled" Akaashi's gaze was intense and unwavering as he stared at him. It was Bokuto's turn to squirm now, he felt like those green eyes could see right through to his soul.

  
"That dullness is what I like about being a wolf. Being human can be so, overwhelming"

  
"Your pack's right, you are weird" Akaashi's lip twitched up into a half smile "Who would want to give up being human? You get to go out in the real world for one, and no one tries to shoot you for another"

  
Bokuto barked out a laugh, hand holding his side "Shit, even the wolves think I'm weird!"

  
"I might be a little biased, my mother used to tell me that my father was like you. I always wondered what it would be like if I turned out differently. I guess it's easy to romanticise what you don't have"

  
"Yeah.." Bokuto trailed off. Akaashi was smiling properly now, his almond eyes squinting slightly. He was much prettier when he smiled.

  
A whining howl came down the mountain, the sound bouncing off the trees and amplifying it.

  
"I should go, it will be dark in a few hours. It was nice to meet you Bokuto-san." Akaashi stood, and started to remove his borrowed jacket.

  
"Hang on a sec, um, if you'd like to, would you mind meeting me again? If you want to talk or hunt or anything. Maybe you could teach me that trick where you spoke as a wolf?"

  
"I don't know about that"

  
"Oh, sorry. I just had a nice time talking to you so I thought-" He said deflated.

  
"No, Bokuto-san. I don't know if I can teach you but I would like to see to you again" Akaashi chuckled.

  
"Could I see you tomorrow then?"

 

"We'll see"

  
Akaashi handed back his jacket and walked off towards the trees. The confident, fluid motion was back in his stride as he got further away. With a loud snap the black wolf was back, his shift disturbing the leaves at it's feet. Quickly the wolf was swallowed up by the shadows of the trees but not before the wolf's green eyes turned to look at Bokuto staring after it.

 

 

Bokuto bounced his way back to the industrial estate, and headed back home. He couldn't have imagined today would turn out so well. All he had wanted was a quite place to shift and run but by some miracle he had also found Akaashi.

  
Wolfborn were always seen as wild beasts, who would sooner rip your throat out than speak with you. But that didn't seem like Akaashi at all. The man he had met was calm and quick witted. He was awkward as a human, unsure of how to act, but he didn't seem capable of violence like in the stories. If they were wrong about Akaashi, maybe they were wrong about all the Wolfborn.

  
His mind kept drifting back to the dark haired man, he didn't even care that he was able to shift in peace for the first time in months. Their meeting had been short but it was burned into his mind, those emerald eyes still keeping him enraptured.   
"Bo! What did you bring for dinner? I'm starving" Kuroo shouted from their little couch, his hands trailing through the hair of his sleeping mate.

  
"Huh? Oh, shit" Bokuto laughed. He hadn't even noticed that he had returned home, judging by the dimming light outside, he had been wandering through the city for hours in a trance.

  
"Your such an air head" Kuroo said as he disentangled himself from Kenma and made his way across the room, stepping carefully over the other pack members sprawled out on the carpet. Grabbing Bokuto in a headlock he lead them out into their untamed garden, scruffing up his hair as he walked.

  
"Tetsu! Get off!" Bokuto cried, finally freeing himself of the hold. His hair now half flat, more like Kuroo's messy bedhead now. Kuroo threw back his head and howled with laughter, doubling over he clutched his stomach and snorted as he gasped for breath.   
"That's - a good- look for you!" He squeaked out.

  
"Let's see how you like it" Bokuto lurched forward and starting brushing back Kuroo's hair, the copious amounts of gel already in it holding it up. Stepping back to admire his work he put a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. No, a mohawk definitley wasn't Kuroo's stlye.

  
"You son of a bitch!" Kuroo said deadpanned, a smirk emerging when he couldn't keep a straight face any longer.

  
"Kuro?" Kenma lent on the doorway, framed by the light inside. Kuroo's attention immediately snapped back to his mate. "I'm tired, so i'm going to head to bed okay?"

  
"Sure thing, I'll be up in a minute kitten"

  
For a minute it had felt as though they were back in Tokyo, before the move, before Kenma, when they were just two friends who needed each other. Bokuto knew it wouldn't last. He didn't blame either of them for the way things were, but the change was harder than he expected.

  
"So, did you manage to find somewhere good? You looked really happy when you came in"

  
"Huh? Oh yeah! You were right, the wood by the warehouses was perfect. It leads up to the mountains and it's so pretty and quiet" He was rambling but he couldn't seem to stop his mouth running "And I didn't know how much I missed it until I was out there y'know? I feel so much more, me again! Oh, and you'll never guess what else happened I met-"

  
Bokuto suddenly stopped. Could he tell Kuroo about Akaashi? He probably wouldn't be too happy about a pack of Wolfborn living so close to their new home. What if he believed the stories about them being violent thugs? As pack leader he would want protect their family from any threat. And he couldn't let him hurt Akaashi.

  
"Met who?"

  
"Oh, um. I met a nice lady at the store where I was buying food, she said their was a part time job for me if I wanted it. I got so excited I left the bag on the counter, sorry" He lied, the words felt like acid on his tongue. He had never hid something from Kuroo before.

  
"That's great bro! Your normally in your own world so much I assumed you forgot, sorry man. Seriously, we need all the income we can get, we can make it in this town I'm sure of it" Kuroo clapped him on the shoulder and headed inside "See you in the morning Bo"

  
"See ya" Bokuto mumbled. He felt awful, the pair had never had secrets before and some pretty Wolfborn had changed all that in a day.

  
Why did he have to come up with that lie? Now he would have to actually find work to avoid suspicion. He groaned and went up to his bedroom. Currently he was sharing the room with three others; Lev, Yamamoto and Yaku, although all of them seemed to be out for the night. He hated not having privacy here, not to mention having to put up with Lev's snoring all night. The quicker they found a proper place to live the better. 

 

"Yoohooo!" A voice rang.

Bokuto groaned, scrunching up his closed eyes even tighter. 

"Come on Mr.Working man. Can't sleep the day away, don't you have a job to get to?" Lev stood over Bokuto's futon when he opened his eyes, bumping him with his bare foot. "It's not like you too sleep in late" 

Sitting up, Bokuto pushed back his hair that had turned floppy in his sleep. Mornings were the one thing Bokuto couldn't cope with, sleeping always left him feeling groggy and it took him a while to get back to his usual bouncy self. 

"Maybe that's because I didn't have to put up with your snoring last night for once" Bokuto mumbled grumpily. He glanced at their tiny alarm clock, 11.46am. 

_Shit_

That woke him up fully. Pulling on fresh clothes he headed out the door, toothbrush still hanging in his mouth. Everyone would think he was running off to his first day at his job but he just wanted to see Akaashi again. If he hurried he might just be able catch the wolf at the same time as yesterday. He bit his lip excitedly as he jogged north, back towards the forest, butterflies tingling his stomach thinking of the Wolfborn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always! :D  
> I really love reading your comments guys and welcome your feedback :3


	3. All eyes on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at last an update! I had terrible writers block and then somehow managed to summon up this long chapter!   
> I don't have a beta reader so apologies for any errors!

At the entrance to the industrial estate was a small security hut. TV's showing CCTV footage and guards patrolling the quiet factories. Bokuto never paid it any mind, it was just part of the scenery, but today it caught his attention. A small white sign hung in one of the small windows 

  
_Help wanted_   
_Enquire within_

  
Licking his bottom lip, Bokuto stared at the sign. After lying about getting a job to Kuroo to hide his meetings with Akaashi he knew the pack would expect him to start bringing in some money. They were struggling to afford food and electricity as it was and with their growing family it would only get harder. He tried to push aside the gnawing thought that told him working here would bring him closer to the Wolfborn too, but he couldn't help but think of it as a bonus. Brushing back a loose piece of hair Bokuto walked inside, feigning a confidence he didn't feel. He had never had a job before, it simply wasn't the done thing for wolves growing up in Tokyo.   
"Um, hi, I saw the sign outside. Are you guys hiring?"

  
"Hey man, yeah. We're after a security guard, it's mostly shift work but the pay's decent." The man had his eyes glued to some paperwork in front of him and finally looked up "Damn, you're a pretty big guy. Hey, let me be honest with you, we are really short staffed right now, if you have any experience then you pretty much can have the job. Done this kind of thing before man?" The man pleaded.

  
"Uh..I used to do some protection work for a family business" That wasn't strictly true and Bokuto hated any kind of conflict but this guy wasn't to know that. He hoped he wouldn't make a habit out of all of these lies lately.

  
"Awesome, you got a phone number? I'll call you to arrange a trial shift. My name is Akiteru by the way, I'm the head of security here"

  
Bokuto handed over his phone number, for once glad he took Kenma's ancient phone when he bought a new one. Leaving the security building he walked with an extra spring in his step. He felt confident he could juggle having a job, meeting Akaashi and still keep the Wolfborn a secret from Kuroo. As soon as he breached the first line of trees Bokuto stripped off his clothes and shifted form, breaking into a sprint.

  
Soon he reached the clearing where he met Akaashi and it was empty. Shifting back, he stood in the center, his chest still heaving from the run. Pulling the phone from his bag he checked the time. It was almost half an hour after there meeting time. Maybe Akaashi had left already? Maybe he didn't show up at all? Bokuto was sure this was the right place, his nose had led him straight to the clearing. The smell of earth and sandalwood in the air so distinctly Akaashi he couldn't mistake it.

  
It had never occurred to him that the Wolfborn wouldn't show up, he had been so excited to see him again he hadn't even considered the others feelings. As his breathing slowed he appeared to deflate, hunching in on himself. All the nervous energy he had built up escaped out of him in one breath, leaving him still and alone in the forest. What made him think someone would be interested in meeting him? He was used to people thinking his loud personality was annoying, but Akaashi seemed different.

  
"Bokuto-san?"

  
"Hey Hey Akaashi" Bokuto yelled, plastering a smile on his face. The Wolfborn stood, half hidden behind a tree, arms folded over his chest. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the sing song way Bokuto pronounced his name.

  
"Are you okay? You looked very sad stood there by yourself"

  
"Huh? Yeah of course I'm alright" Bokuto laughed, tugging at the hair on the back of his head.

  
Akaashi's calm eyes settled on Bokuto, he felt he would never be able to lie to the wolf. Just by looking at him, Akaashi could see through any deception, Bokuto was sure of it.

  
Those emerald eyes broke away from his own, trailing down his body, all the way to his feet and back up again. His eyes flicked from side to side analysing the man infront of him. Bokuto shifted, suddenly aware that he was still stood completely naked in a forest. Pulling clothes from his bag he stepped into his jeans and handed the rest of the contents to Akaashi.

  
"I bought you something to wear Akaashi, you can keep them if you want too"

  
"Does my being naked bother you?" Akaashi's brow furrowed concerned.

  
"No!, uh It's just a little... distracting" Bokuto felt his face flush, and turned his head away.

  
"You people are weird" Akaashi chuckled quietly. "Would you like to come for a walk Bokuto-san?"

  
Bokuto, not trusting his voice, nodded and followed his friend through the trees. His insides twisted seeing Akaashi wearing his clothes. The shirts v-neck slightly too wide, showing off his prominent collar bones. The jeans that fit snuggly on Bokuto hung low on Akaashi's hips, loosely shaping his long legs. Somehow the dark haired wolf seemed sexier wearing clothes.

  
The pair made small talk as they walked, speaking with Akaashi was easy, like talking to an old friend he hadn't seen in a long time. Akaashi asked about his day to day life, never seeming bored at the mundane details. He didn't sigh or roll his eyes when Bokuto got too loud or got distracted in his story. When Bokuto snapped his mouth shut when he felt like he was rambling too much, Akaashi'f fingers would lightly tap on his arm encouraging him to continue. No one had every listened to him so enraptured before, he couldn't keep the grin off his face while he spoke. The insecurities that were plaguing him earlier evaporated.

  
"Here we are" Akaashi said, striding forward to reach a large pond, it was fed by a small stream coming from higher up the mountain. The ground here was flat unlike the rest of the forest.

  
Sitting cross legged beside the lake Bokuto tapped his foot restlessly. His worn trainers bumping clouds of dust into the air around him. He never could sit still, his hands always desperate to find something to touch and play with. Usually he would sit and tug at his hair or with his clothes, his constant fiddling frustrating everyone except Kuroo. It made him glad he never had to attend a school like regular people, sitting still for hours like that would have been impossible.

  
Akaashi bent down and cupped his hands in the fresh water, bringing them to his mouth he drank. He repeated the action, rubbing water over his face dampening the front of his hair. As he moved to side beside Bokuto a clear droplet ran from a curl on his temple, trickling down his neck before soaking into his shirt collar. Bokuto watched its path, the way it weaved down his pale skin, leaving shimmery trails behind it. Lifting his eyes again his breath hitched finding Akaashi's eyes staring at him again.

  
"Your still not disappointed that I'm the first Wolfborn you met?" Akaashi asked seriously.

  
"Wah?! No way! You're so cool Akaashi. You can do that crazy telepathy thing and you're really nice and so easy to talk to. You are nothing like those horrible stories about you guys" Bokuto snapped his jaw shut again, his teeth clacking. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'll shut up" He trailed off. Akaashi laughed beside him, drawing his attention away from the strands of grass he had been toying with in his hand.

  
"Don't be sorry!" He cleared his throat and continued "I told you, you don't have to stop talking around me. I like listening to you, I hardly ever get to speak as I human, so it's nice. Besides you're right, I'm not like the stories. Our reputation is only what we deserve, violence and rape happen everyday where I come from. Not all of us are like animals though, but they think it's strange to be any other way. I guess it's in our blood. My own mother abandoned her other son, my brother, as a newborn because he was born human. We are raised to be ruthless, but that's just not me. That's why I can't understand why you would want to be like this."

  
"I don't know...I just want to escape it sometimes. It gets too much, I feel too much" Bokuto spoke slowly, trying to put into words the weird desire that had plagued him his whole life.

  
"That's the best part for me, being able to get lost in your emotions like that. The way you speak about your life is so animated and it makes me wish I could see the world the way you do all the time"

  
Bokuto had gone back to tearing at the grass again, letting the blades fall between his fingers. He worried his lower lip with his teeth. Even Akaashi thought he was crazy, he loved his friends and his pack and he loved the experiences he had had in Tokyo, living among normal people. But none of that took away this urge, if he could wish it away, so that he could be like his family, then he would do it in a heartbeat.

  
"I may not get why you want to be like me Bokuto-san, but I do understand wanting to escape yourself" Akaashi watched Bokuto fidgeting, he had slumped lower where he sat. He may not have been good at reading humans but he knew he had hit a nerve. "You don't really seem any different to me, so I wonder if you can speak with your mind like I can. Maybe you don't just know how"

  
Akaashi leant forward on his knees and placed his hands high up on Bokuto's thighs, his palms flat against his jeans. Bokuto instinctively moved backwards, leaving some distance between them. Akaashi seemed to have no sense of personal boundaries and didn't shift away despit the growing patches of scarlet appearing on Bokuto's ears.

  
"Akaashi?!"

  
"Just try and focus on me, try to reach out to me and relax your mind. You can do this"

  
All of Bokuto's attention certainly was on the man in front of him. Akaashi's hands were warm against his leg, the fingers shifting slightly as he tried to stay balanced. Despite leaning back Akaashi was still close enough that his breath brushed Bokuto's cheek, smelling of warm sandalwood. He forced himself to relax despite the pounding of his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

  
_Bokuto?_

  
His name bounced around inside his head clearly, as if he had heard it aloud. The same soft voice he had grown accustomed to. One of Akaashi's hands left his leg and lightly touched his neck. Bokuto worried that the Wolfborn could feel his pulse thundering under his skin. He felt like he was shouting in his head and still Akaashi didn't hear a thing.

  
He sighed and rubbed his hands across his eyes.

  
"It's no good, I can't do it. I can only hear you" Bokuto whined. Akaashi sat back on his haunches, still leaving the hand on his thigh.

  
"It's okay, we can try again tomorrow. I didn't expect you to get it first time" Akaashi smiled softly.

  
"You want to meet again tomorrow?"

  
"Don't you?"

  
"Of course!" Bokuto beamed "But won't your family wonder where you are all this time?"

  
"Most people go off during the day, sometimes to hunt or to relax. They won't think anything as long as I bring back food every once in a while. What about yours?"

  
"I told them I have a job, which I may have if things go well at my trial shift. Kuroo wouldn't be happy if he knew about us, I don't think"

  
"Who's Kuroo?"

  
"My best friend, he's also my pack leader, here look I have a picture of him" Bokuto pulled out his phone to show the home screen. He and Kuroo were grinning at the camera, arms slung round each others shoulders. Kenma had taken the picture right after he had givin Bokuto the phone. Akaashi squinted strangely at the device but let Bokuto continue. "We only split from the pack we grew up with recently, after he found his mate. He's so over protective of our group, I dread to think what would happen if he found out about you. I should probably get back to them, they'll wonder how my 'first shift at work' went" He laughed, using air quotes.

  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then Bokuto-san" Akaashi said standing. It must have taken them longer than he though to reach the little lake, the sun was low in the trees, it's golden light reflecting hues of amber and chocolate off of Akaashi's dark hair.  
"Later Akaashi" Bokuto said, heading back down the hill towards the road.

  
"Oh Bokuto-san?"

  
Bokuto's breath stuttered when he turned back, Akaashi looked ethereal with the sun framing him, his hand ruffling his hair.

  
"Maybe some day you could show me Karasuno, and visit town with me. Y'know to pay me back for teaching you?"

  
Bokuto laughed "That's a promise Akaashi, goodnight"

  
Bokuto sighed as he reached the road, it would be far too easy to fall for Akaashi. Just thinking about him left a lump in his throat and made his chest feel tight. The Wolfborn was kind and put up with his eccentricities, so he was determined not to fuck this up by letting his feelings get the better of him and scare Akaashi away. The wolf needed a friend and that was exactly what he would be. Kuroo had tolerated his desire to shift but he had never really understood it, but Akaashi desired to be human and knew how it felt to be the outsider in his pack. Bokuto suddenly felt glad he had Kuroo to confide in about his feelings, the Wolfborn didn't seem to be so lucky. His heart squeezed thinking how lonely Akaashi must have felt. If he had felt like a freak even with Kuroo calming his nerves, he could only imagine what Akaashi had felt like all alone.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always kind of had this idea of Bokuto being a very self conscious person, despite his outward confidence, and that he was very concerned what others thought of him. I want to him grow throughout this story though and really come into his own,  
> as always your feedback is always greatly appreciated :)


	4. Hunter

After his initial trial shift Bokuto had started working regularly as security at the industrial estate. When they had first holed up at a factory due to be demolished, upon first coming to the city, he had no idea how the place would impact his and his pack's lives. If it wasn't this for this place he might never have gotten a job and maybe never run into Akaashi. It felt as though fate had drawn him back to this spot again and again.

  
The shifts were often long and at unsociable hours, but Akiteru had been right, the pay was good (especially for someone who was still technically homeless). Due to a redevelopment of the site, Bokuto found himself working overtime over the past month to cover the lack of staff. Even so, it was boring work, very few people came up this far north of town and the ones that did were usually drunken teenagers looking for somewhere to crash or street kids armed with cans of spray paint. Most of them just took one look at Bokuto in his guards uniform and bolted, which suited him just fine.

  
His pack still weren't aware of where he really worked, he was scared that one day someone would come to meet him at the site as he was sneaking into the forest beside it. He couldn't lead them to Akaashi. It wasn't worth the risk of losing the Wolfborn. He placated Kuroo by telling him the store he worked in was open 24 hours, having no reason to doubt Bokuto he swallowed the lie willingly. Sometimes Bokuto wanted to confide in his best friend, they had been together since they were kids and he deserved to know the truth, but every time he tried he would pause. A niggling voice in the back of his head whispered his doubts, what if Kuroo freaked out? What if he wanted to eradicate the Wolfborn pack like he did Iwaizumi's before? and worse What if he thought Bokuto was a traitor and kicked him out? Kuroo was happier since finding his mate but he had become a lot more volatile when it came to protecting those he loved.

 

 

Bokuto had met with Akaashi almost daily, the only days they agreed not to meet was on a full moon. The ache that pressed on their bones like a bruise grew worse throughout the day until they could shift at sundown with ease. These nights the whole pack would come together, and it would certainly be noticed the pair of them were missing from their families.

  
With some of the money earned from his job Bokuto had bought Akaashi some new clothes, he had guessed his sizes, and although he was surprisingly disappointing to see the Wolfborn in something other than his own clothes, he had to admit he looked better now.

  
_"Well what do you think?" Akaashi had asked, holding his arms out so Bokuto could see his new outfit._

  
_"This might take a little practice" Bokuto laughed. Akaashi had done up the buttons on the grey checked shirt all wrong, the bottom hanging two buttons away from the opposite side. As Bokuto fixed it, Akaashi avoided eye contact, instead focusing on Bokuto's thick fingers deftly popping open the buttons and placing them back in the right place._

  
_"Um, I got you some shoes too" Bokuto turned quickly away from the Wolfborn feeling the heat of his face grow hotter with each button that drifted closer to the others hips. "No laces this time I promise!" He said, forcing his usual smile onto his face, forcing away the romantic feelings knawing away at his gut._

  
_Akaashi slipped on the shoes and smiled down at them, clearly pleased he had managed to_ almost _get himself dressed this time._

  
Last week had had asked to try on Bokuto's shoes, after finding out they fit him he wanted to learn how to tie the laces. After 20 minutes of trying, with the instruction of Bokuto, he had royally lost his temper, hurling the shoe into the lake beside them. As it turned out Akaashi was an amazingly patient teacher but was a terrible learner, Bokuto found that out the hard way as he trudged home with one sodden, squelchy trainer.

 

  
Having given up in trying to teach Akaashi, Bokuto had relented and let the Wolfborn show him how to hunt. As the days grew longer they spent more time out in the trees hunting. With just the two of them they knew they wouldn't be able to bring down anything of significance. Despite his efforts Bokuto had made no headway in being able to communicate telepathically so he simply had to listen in order to learn to hunt, making him clumsy. Akaashi's voice would ring in his head, always telling him how to move his feet and when to pause and watch their prey.

  
When at last Bokuto managed to take down a fawn by himself he felt invincible, it had taken many weeks and failures but it had finally happened. The rush of his own blood ringing in his ears as he felt the life drain from the creature beneath him was invigorating.

  
Shifting back to tell Akaashi he had finally done it he noticed the state he was in. Even as a man he had thick dark blood coating his hands, stuck beneath his fingernails. A trail of the stuff worked its way down his throat and dripped onto his bare chest. The worst was the taste of iron sitting heavy on his tongue, the metallic stench of it making his head spin. Heaving himself up he backed away from the mess he had made of the innocent fawn. This wasn't him. He had lost himself, as a wolf it had felt so right, his instinct taking over, but now it just turned his stomach. Leaning against a tree he gagged, vomiting into the bushes.

  
It was all getting too much, this wasn't how he had imagined it. He thought he was born wrong, that he should have been a Wolfborn instead, but now he knew he could never be like Akaashi. He only loved the fun parts of being a wolf, it was freeing to run and play in that body, it was easy to forget the stresses of being human but the daily struggles that it took to survive as a wolf were too much for him. His pathetic attempt at hunting had hammered that home.

  
Every time he had run with Akaashi, the Wolfborn had left him trailing behind. No matter how hard he pushed he couldn't keep up with the lean, black wolf. It's body, nose and ears all acutely tuned to its surroundings, aware of a rabbit in the distance before Bokuto even had time to blink. He wasn't cut out for this life.

  
Bokuto had a new found respect for the Wolfborn, Akaashi had to fight to survive every day of his life and did so without complaint. No wonder he thought Bokuto was stupid for admiring them so much. Things were starting to come into perspective; it was easy to be human. He was lucky to have been born a man and he wished so hard that Akaashi had been given that opportunity as well. He was too kind to have to live such a hard life, eventually it would bleed all the good from him.

  
"I'm sorry" Akaashi mumbled "I won't make you do that again"

  
Bokuto wasn't sure when or how they had gotten back to the lake, but Akaashi was cleaning the drying blood from his hands with the fresh water. It was cold but the long fingers massaging the flesh of his hand made the chill bearable.

  
Once one hand was clean Bokuto clutched at the jacket that Akaashi had rested on his shoulders, he felt a single hot tear creep down his cheek. A hand was immediately there to wipe it away. Akaashi cleaned off the rest of the stains from his face and neck before Bokuto found his voice again.

  
"Guess I'm not cut out for being a wolf after all" He laughed sadly. It felt like a punch to the gut to say out loud, something he had wanted his whole life had started to slip away from him because he simply didn't have the stomach for it. He wasn't sure if the ache would ever go away.

  
"No, but only because you are so much more than that already" Akaashi firmly held his chin so that Bokuto's gaze met his own. The white haired man just sniffled and shifted his eyes to the lake, the water reflecting off of his golden eyes. "Let's get you dressed, you'll catch a cold sat there like that" Akaashi said bluntly but his face was soft. Seeing his usually hyperactive and fidgety friend so uncharacteristically still was unnerving. He had grown to care for the eccentric man in these past few months, Bokuto's friendship meaning more to him than that of his own pack.

  
Akaashi coaxed Bokuto back into this clothes, the taller man little more than a pliant doll as he pulled the shirt over his head. Normally he would have turned away from Akaashi, face burning bright red from embarrassment at the show of intimacy, but now he felt nothing. Everything felt numb, even Akaashi's fingers on his skin felt dulled.

  
The wolf was at a loss, he had grown used to Bokuto's mood swings. At the slightest knock to his confidence Bokuto would drop into a melancholy and withdraw into himself, only for him to bounce back out of it a few minutes later, chirping on about an old story with Kuroo. This was more than that, he wasn't sure if Bokuto could pull himself out of this one alone.

  
Wordlessly Bokuto rose to his feet, pulled on his shoes and headed back towards the town.

  
"Is this goodbye Bokuto-san?" Akaashi said, barely above a whisper, not trusting his voice to be even if he spoke any louder. Bokuto simply turned and looked at him. "It's my fault. I hurt you this way and I'm just a reminder of that pain. A reminder of how different we are. You don't need me anymore" Akaashi configured his face into a indifferent mask, if this was it he didn't want Bokuto's last memory of him to be of an ugly crying face.

  
Bokuto blinked. He took a shuddering breath and in a heart beat grabbed hold of Akaashi crushing him into a hug. He buried his face in the dark wolf's curls squeezing so tightly that only Akaashi's tip toes still touched the floor.

  
"I need you to be my friend. I'll always need you"

  
Akaashi relaxed in the hold, composing himself before gently disentangling the limbs around him and clearing his throat. "So, tomorrow?"

  
Bokuto nodded vigorously, a broad smile on his face. His eyes were glassy, but as he waved Akaashi goodnight he felt a bubble of hope that he could move on from this with the Wolfborn by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, okay, so this didn't turn out to be the chapter I expecting it to be!   
> This was going to be a few paragraphs explaining the time jump but i got a little carried away! and now it is it's own chapter :') oopsie. I promise the next one will move the story forward this time!


	5. His pack

"Do you want to talk about it?" Akaashi said, laying on his stomach by the lake. He placed fallen leaves in the still water, watching them bob and ripple, there patterns constantly shifting. His friend had barely spoken since they met up this afternoon, he still seemed subdued but still a little brighter than when he had left yesterday.

  
"Not really" Bokuto said from where he lay a few feet away, staring up at the clouds.

  
"Okay" Akaashi could practically countdown to the moment Bokuto would turn around and spill the beans about what was on his mind.

  
As if on cue the white haired man rolled over, bumping his shoulder into Akaashi's. He snatched one of the floating leaves, causing the rest of them to scatter or sink into the water. Akaashi frowned in annoyance.

  
"I hardly slept last night. I feel like I lost a part of me, at least, what I thought was a part of me. I don't know where to go from here Akaashi. You're the only one I can talk to about this, I can't even tell Kuroo. I spent my whole life thinking I was something I'm not, who am I without that?"

  
"You're Bokuto Koutarou. You're hyperactive and never know when to stop talking; but I've never seen someone care as much as you. And you're my...best friend" Akaashi admitted.

  
With their shoulders still pressed together, Bokuto could feel the warmth from Akaashi seeping into him. Bokuto spent more time than he'd like to admit staring at Akaashi but he was always finding something new he hadn't noticed before. This close, he could see tiny pale freckles decorating the soft skin under the wolf's eyes. The soft brown speckles highlighting the deep green of his eyes.

  
"Whether you're a wolf or a man isn't important, not to your family and not to me. Don't let something like this stop you enjoying being a wolf. You're a good person Koutarou"

Akaashi had never called him by his first name before.

  
The hair on Bokuto's neck rose, standing to attention. As usual the face was impassive but those green eyes glowed with warmth. Akaashi hadn't moved away from him, their faces merely inches apart. Bokuto's heart felt like it was trapped in his throat, rendering him unable to speak, or swallow.

He watched Akaashi's gaze flick down to his mouth and back again, so fast he wasn't sure it had actually happened. Unable to restrain himself, Bokuto lifted his hand, his fingers brushing the skin just under Akaashi's ear, before slipping into his dark curls. The wolf leaned into the touch, his lips parting slightly. A soft breath escaped him and Bokuto felt a tremor run down his spine, leaving a warmth growing in the pit of his stomach. His hand trembled as it massaged Akaashi's scalp, he was sure the other would notice but gave no acknowledgement if he did. Akaashi's eyes fluttered shut, his eyelashes brushing his cheeks as he relaxed into the touch. If there was ever a time to find out if the Wolfborn cared for him too, this was it. Bokuto swallowed loudly around the lump in his throat, his mouth felt dry and he was sure his lips were chapped. He had forgotten to shave this morning so had more stubble on his cheeks than he would like, but it would have to do.

  
As he closed the distance between them he didn't dare close his eyes, frightened that if he did then he would wake up from his dream.

  
Suddenly Akaashi went rigid under Bokuto's hand, his eyes shot open, the pupils blown wide. Bokuto froze in place, his nose just barely brushing the dark haired man's. He'd blown it. His feelings had gotten the better of him and probably ruined their friendship. Akaashi had always been comfortable being close with him, at first he had chalked that down to him being a Wolfborn, and having different social boundaries but as time went on and the contact more frequent he had let himself believe it could have been something more.

  
Surprising him, Akaashi grabbed the wrist of the hand still buried in his hair, his short nails digging crescent moons into the flesh.

  
"Shit!" Akaashi's voice trembled with fear, his eyes so wide the whole of his iris was visible, a stark white ring framing them. With a harsh tug the Wolfborn yanked on his arm, forcing Bokuto to his feet. Akaashi hurtled towards the tree line, leaving him flailing behind. Once they were twenty feet into the woods, Akaashi rounded on him and shoved him against a thick tree. Akaashi pressed against him, a hand covering his mouth to keep him quiet.

  
The Wolfborn's green eyes were so intense they seemed to have an with an ethereal glow in the light in the mottled light filtering through the tree canopy. His eyes trained on the clearing they were sat moments ago. Bokuto twisted his head to peer around their hiding place. An auburn wolf bounded into clearing, its nose pressed firmly in the dirt as it snuffled around the place they were laying.

  
A loud crack echoed through the trees as it shifted, by the water now stood a tall lanky man, his hair similar to Bokuto's but deep red in colour. He stood confidently with his hands on his bare hips.

  
"Awwwh, I could have sworn I smelt Akaashi-kun. I hardly see him anymore, I just wanted to have some fun" He pouted. At that moment a second darker wolf padded up to him, larger than any Bokuto had ever seen before. With another crack a broad, strong looking man crouched by the water, his hand reaching out to lift out one of the leaves still floating in the lake.

  
The man had short cropped hair, that appeared almost green in the forests flickering light and a stern face. His cold eyes flicked in their direction, where they hid in the trees and Akaashi pulled them back out of sight.

  
"Come on Tendou, he isn't here anymore, lets go. You can have your fun when he gets home tonight" The mans deep voice sent a shudder through Bokuto, even when he couldn't see his face. After two loud cracks rang out Akaashi let his hand drop from Bokuto's mouth, but he still kept him pressed against the tree.

  
The Wolfborn sighed almost silently and backed away, holding a finger to his lips urging him to stay silent. Bokuto's heart pounded against his sternum, throbbing painfully as his pulse soared. If they had spooked Akaashi then he should be terrified.

  
Bokuto felt the vibration in his jeans pocket before he heard it, he scrunched up his face, Akaashi was going to kill him for this. Then the loud tinny ringing of his phone surrounded them, amplifying in the forest. He hurriedly rejected the call and looked up. Akaashi's jaw hung slack in disbelief before a blinding rage took it's place. He didn't look like he was breathing.

  
Seizing his wrist once more Akaashi took off through the forest, hurtling them down the mountainside. Bokuto didn't have to look back to know the two wolves were tailing them, he could hear excited yips in the distance, he was sure belonged to the red wolf, Tendou.

  
Bokuto slipped on a damp rock and plummeted ahead of Akaashi down the hill. Before he could even catch his breath Akaashi was hurling him back up to his feet again.

  
"You are the biggest idiot alive! Move your feet!" He snarled, his cool composure broken.

  
Bokuto pushed his legs harder, not wanting to be the reason they were caught. He was used to being the disappointment in his family, everyone always expected him to screw up. Making him the butt of every joke. He was tired of letting people down and he wasn't sure he could bare Akaashi looking down on him too.

  
Another tributary of the river that flowed down this mountain was ahead of them, it much wider and faster than the others they had come across while hunting, water splashing over the worn rocks. Bokuto was wheezing heavily, he was pretty fit but the long run made his lungs burn viciously. Akaashi didn't slow down or loosen the grip on his hand as he headed straight for the water.  
Leaping straight into the river, Akaashi waded through to the other side, soaked up to his chest, and heaved himself out of the icy water and onto the bank. Bokuto caught his eye as he planted his feet on the muddy earth, that strange glow shining in the Wolfborns eyes once again.

  
"Climb up those rocks behind us, there is a cave at the top. I'll be right there just go!" Akaashi yelled.

  
Following his orders he clambered up into the cave, almost ten feet up the rock face, his feet slipping on the smooth rocks from his soaking in the river. Akaashi joined him moments later, situating himself directly across from him in the cramped cave. Putting as much distance in between them as he could, Bokuto curled in on himself, cursing his stupidity he buried his face in his knees.

 

  
***

 

Bokuto wasn't sure how long they had sat in silence but his clothes were almost dry from their trip through the river. Despite being shaded by the cave it was still warm inside, the early summer sun heating up the rock. Every now and then Bokuto would peek at Akaashi, the man hadn't moved a muscle since they holed up here, his eyes fixed outside. Green eyes flicked over to him and he trained his gaze on his feet. Akaashi sighed loudly.

  
"I'm not mad at you Bokuto-san. It wasn't your fault" He said flatly.

  
"I'm sorry. I should have known better than to have my phone on me. Who were they Akaashi? You really scared me"

  
"Tendou and Ushijima. The latter being my pack leader. Tendou is an idiot but Ushijima is..." Akaashi paused, playing with the damp fabric of his jeans in thought "You mentioned the stories you were told about Wolfborn, Ushijima is the amalgamation of all of them. He is cold and brutal and would probably have killed you if he had seen you. I wouldn't have been able to stop him."

  
"Shit. How did they not sense us back there? We were only a few feet away"

  
Akaashi laughed bitterly "Rival packs would want to kill me or rape me, humans come after me with guns, and your kind would beat me half to death just at the sight of me. When the whole world wants to hurt you it helps to find a way to hide yourself. I disguised our scent, even if they were to see us as long as we held still they would probably just pass us by. It takes a lot out of me" Akaashi rubbed his eyes, Bokuto hadn't noticed just how pinched his face looked, with bags appearing under his eyes already.

  
"Your amazing Akaashi." He said in awe "Why would you do all that for me?"

  
Akaashi opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Bokuto's phone ringing again. Indicating that he should answer it, Bokuto backed further into the cave to take the call. The Wolfborn shuffled to the exit of the cave, letting the sun dry his still damp clothes.

  
Why did he do all that for Bokuto?

  
Bokuto was a werewolf, he had no business getting involved with him. Yet he kept going back to meet him every day knowing the risks it brought to them both. What had happened today wouldn't go unpunished, he'd be lucky to get out of it with all his bones still intact, fleeing from his pack like that was disrespectful, and being in human form, wearing clothes?He'd be a laughing stock. None of that mattered though. He just hoped they hadn't noticed the man he had fled with. His stomach clenched at the thought of what would await him back home. He didn't want to go back, if it was up to him he would never see them again but a lone wolf would never survive. The only choice he had was between living miserably with his ruthless pack or death.  
That had been why he had clung so firmly to Bokuto's company. His vibrant energy had been uplifting and it would make him forget for a few hours. He wanted to forget what he was, if only for a small while. He had fought so hard to show Bokuto the hardships of being a Wolfborn, it had nearly broken him but he was finally starting to value what he had. Akaashi didn't care if he was pitied for the life he lived, as long as Bokuto was saved from the hell he endured it was worth it. No one should have to walk the same path as him.

  
Akaashi envied the brother he never met, although his mother passed away when he was young, he had found out from the rest of his pack that she had one other child. He mate was a werewolf, like Bokuto, and they had only met once when their packs crossed paths. She became pregnant and given birth to him and a human brother. Revolted, she had tracked down it's father and dumped the baby with him. It was a mercy she hadn't killed him, but Akaashi wished he could have traded places with his sibling. He could have lived with normal people, and wouldn't have to hide being with Bokuto. He wouldn't have to bow to Ushijima, he wouldn't have to live in the wilderness, running from place to place.

  
Most importantly he wouldn't have been forced to fuck those women from rival packs, he still remembered how his own pack would hold him down and have no choice but to watch as they abused him. He never understood how the others were okay with that, encouraged it even. How could finding a mate ever be so important as to sacrifice your free will?

  
He was trapped in a cage. Meeting Bokuto had only made the bars of that cage rise higher and his freedom further out of reach. Now that he had had a taste of what it would be like to be human he didn't want to go back to just being an animal.

  
Bokuto appeared beside him, swinging his legs over the ledge to join him. He blew out a long breath and Akaashi straightened, composing himself once more.

  
"That was Atikeru. He said I have to work on Friday night"

  
"But that's-"

  
"The full moon. I know. He said not a single other person can work that night, so I have no choice. What do I do Akaashi? He said if I can't work then I'll lose my job. I-I need the money, I can't..."

  
Akaashi swallowed as he looked at his friend. His golden eyes, normally so filled with life, seemed dulled as he contemplated the phone call. Akaashi took a deep breath, what else did he have left to lose?

  
"I'll come with you Bokuto-san. I'll cover for you if anything happens, besides if your the only one working then we have nothing to worry about." Akaashi said, in what he hoped was an encouraging way.

  
"Thank you Akaashi! but what about you? It'll be boring and long and your pack will be worried about you if your missing." Bokuto's attempt to discourage him fell flat, despite his words he could practically sense the nervous and excited energy radiating from the white haired man. He fidgetted around like a impatient puppy. Akaashi laughed out loud, covering his mouth with his hand as he shuffled to rest his head on Bokuto's shoulder.

  
"Worried, yeah right" He sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this turned out long than i thought!   
> If anyone had read my other fic Black Crow you might notice a link with this chapter :) 
> 
> because of Haikyuu season 3 I decided to include Tendou and a few other shiratorizawa members because i just loved that first episode so much haha. 
> 
> as always thank you so much for your comments and Kudos any suggestions and recommendations are welcome too <3


	6. Suffocating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i'm really struggling to write lately but please enjoy the next instalment and let me know what you think!

It had been a long time since Bokuto had resisted a change when the moon was up, but he never remembered it being this painful. He sneaked out of his house through the bathroom window, scurrying by the walls of the house so people wouldn't notice him leaving. He had never been away from the pack on a night like this. He was vulnerable in this state and without the others could easily land himself in trouble. The pain hadn't been so bad when he first started the walk north to work but now it was excruciating. Each footstep shook his bones awkwardly, agony coursing through him, worsening with every movement.

  
"Hey Boku- fuck, you look like shit, are you sick?" Akiteru gawped, packing up the last of his stuff to go home.

  
"Yeah, you could say that" His voice felt far away, detached from himself.

  
"You'll be okay tonight right? I know it's not fair of me to make you come in on your day off but there's no one else I could ask."

  
Not trusting his voice Bokuto nodded weakly. Did his brain always rattle around like that? Shit.

  
"Thanks, I can always count on you! I'll see you in the morning" Akiteru clapped him on the shoulder as he walked out. Bokuto's mouth opened in a silent scream before biting down on his lip firmly. This was such a stupid idea, he'd never be able to make it through the whole night.

 

***

 

  
Akaashi followed the instructions he had been given to reach the industrial estate and easily found the security hut, glowing with light in the dark. The door was wide open so he let himself inside.

  
Hunched in front of a desk, eyes blankly staring at paperwork was Bokuto. He looked terrible. His skin was waxy and translucent, a sheen of sweat coating it. His hands trembled where they sat on the table. What was most striking was his hair, instead of being up in that ridiculous style of his, it was flat to his head, pushed back away from his face. A few stray strands of white drooping forward to cover his eyes.

  
Akaashi knelt by Bokuto's chair and wrapped his fingers over the others broad hand. It was cold.

  
"Bo-Koutarou?"

  
Golden eyes found his, before he smiled sadly "Sorry you have to see me like this" He mumbled.

  
"Don't be stupid" Akaashi gave his fingers a squeeze. Looking around the small room he took in all the security cameras and computers. It all looked so foreign to him, humans truly lived in another world. At the end of the building was a small break room with a kitchen and sofa. "Come on, let's get you up"

  
Heaving up Bokuto by the arms, god he was heavier than he looked, he dragged him over to the small two seater sofa and gently placed him back down. Even that small motion made the man pant and scrunch his face up to stop himself crying out. As Bokuto's weight shifted from Akaashi, pain exploded in his shoulder, the fresh wound he had probably opening again.

  
Akaashi dampened a cloth in the kitchenette, taking the opportunity to peak at his shoulder. Sure enough at the edges, blood was starting to seep through again. He didn't have any supplies so he just hoped it would stop on its own. The tear looked so much worse in this body, ringed in yellow bruises that dotted across his chest. Shrugging the shirt back into place he returned to Bokuto. Carefully, he wiped clean his face and neck, dabbing the cloth to his temple where a feverish heat was radiating. Why would he put himself through all of this pain for money? He felt so responsible to look after his pack, that he disregarded himself. _Idiot_ , Akaashi thought, holding back a smile at his dumb loyalty.

  
Bokuto was pliable in his hands, shifting to give him better access to his neck. Discarding the cloth, Akaashi ran his thumb along the others cheekbone. Bokuto whimpered into the touch, pressing into his palm. A broad hand found it's way into his lap, Akaashi trailed his fingers on his free hand lightly over the skin of his forearm and down to his fingertips, his nails scratching gently.

  
Bokuto was never this still when Akaashi was so close to him. He always squirmed if he touched him in any way, his face blushing so hard that it seeped down his throat. It was cute somehow, and it always made Akaashi want to push him further. He wanted to test how far he could go, the thrill of having power over a man much larger and stronger than himself urging him on. This, now, however wasn't like that. This wasn't some game he was playing. 

 

This was oddly tender and felt very strange to Akaashi, making a foreign feeling flood over him, heat ghosting over his skin. At this rate he would need that cold rag to cool himself off. Bokuto was at his most vulnerable like this, and he trusted Akaashi to be around him in that state. The thought made his heart jump, he knew he would do anything to protect him in that moment. A show of loyalty he wouldn't even award to his own pack. What was wrong with him?

  
They sat like that for a long time, one of Akaashi's hands on Bokuto's, the other smoothing down his hair. The clock softly ticking in the background, chiming every 15 minutes, Bokuto's laboured breathing breaking the monotony. Gradually he sank lower in his seat, dropping his head onto the back of the sofa.

  
"Let yourself go Koutarou. It'll hurt a lot less if you just let it happen"

  
"But-"

  
"I'll look after this place, just let go!"

  
They had been having this argument for hours, but Bokuto seemed to have finally had enough. Golden eyes locked onto his and he let himself shift. It was the strangest thing Akaashi had ever witnessed, instead of the usual snap change Bokuto practically melted into the new body. His exhaustion from resisting, drawing out the process. Akaashi watched as his eyes darkened until the whites disappeared all together, he seemed to spark with electricity until the white and grey wolf slumped into his lap.

  
Akaashi peeled the clothes from the creature placing them on the floor. He ran his hand through the wolf's rough fur from the scruff of his neck, down his spine and tail. It had been a few days since he had seen Bokuto as a wolf. Usually when they met Bokuto would trot over in wolf form before shifting back, but since their attempt at hunting he had only seen Bokuto as a man. He stroked the wolf until his breathing started to even out before standing and heading back to the main room with all the camera feeds.

 

 

Bokuto had been right; this was boring. Did he really get paid to sit around on his ass like this? He aimlessly flicked the switches on the dashboard in front of him, which he discovered changed the feeds on the CCTV cameras. Not a single soul appeared on the screens all night, although he did think he spotted a stray cat once.

  
As boring as it was, it still beat being at home. The dull throbbing in his shoulder served a grim reminder of that. Ushijima had interrogated him that night, when he had fled with Bokuto. Their pack leader had never been one for words, he would much rather talk with his teeth or his fists. Everyone had just watched as the dark wolf had torn into him, ripping at his shoulder and crashing into his ribs. Akaashi still didn't speak.

  
Ushijima couldn't know about Bokuto. Taking a hit now and then to keep him out of harms way was worth it.

  
Akaashi jumped at the sound of a large bang, knocking over his chair as he stood. Bokuto had shifted back and lay sleeping on the small sofa. The early dawn light had just started to peak over the horizon, bleeding gold light into the blackness like a watercolour.

  
Bokuto yawned, pushing himself into a sitting position, bare legs still spread out on the seat.

  
"Akaashi?" He said, panicked in his half conscious state.

  
"I'm here" Akaashi lent against the doorway. Bokuto blinked owlishly at him but relaxed, smiling lopsidedly.

  
Akaashi couldn't help but drink in the sight of him, he'd seen Bokuto naked before, many times in fact. But it had only been brief, with Bokuto hurrying to dress himself  after a shift, but now still half asleep, he didn't cover himself. He had well built arms and chest, undoubtedly strong but he never seemed to use that power. His stomach wasn't all chiseled abs but it was toned and defined with the dip in between his hips looked almost soft. He absently wondered what it would be like to nuzzle into that soft skin and hold on to those hips. He could dig his nails into those thick thighs and -

  
Fuck.

  
He dropped his eyes to the floor and took a shuddering breath. He had never _wanted it_ like this before. Intimacy had always been forced upon him, he had never willingly wanted anyone that way. The heat coiling in his groin was terrifying to him. He wanted it to stop. Every experience flickered in front of his eyes, his hands and feet bound as every member of a pack of strangers took their turn. His fingers curled inwards, his nails puncturing his palm as he fought to push the images away.

  
"Akaashi?" Bokuto's voice was close, and gentle. A hand squeezed his shoulder, making him stiffen as it pressed on the wound, but the pain brought him back to reality "Are you okay?"

  
Steeling his features Akaashi nodded. Bokuto's eyebrows were furrowed in concern. His presence was starting to get overwhelming. God, why did he have to stand so close? 

"You haven't slept all night, you're probably tired Kaashi" He said affectionately, rubbing the top of his arm. "I know somewhere in town, it's safe and we can rest, um, that is if you want to, and you don't have to get back or-" Bokuto stumbled to a stop, back to his bumbling self again.

  
"No! Lets go. I'll wait for you outside" Akaashi darted outside, hoping some cool morning air would clear his head and take some of the fire from his blood. Instead it was humid and only made him feel like he was suffocating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I didn't mean to hurt Akaashi this way D:  
> but on the bright side the little wolfies will be paying a visit to Suga and the Black Crow in the next chapter!


	7. Black Crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ookay so a really quick update to make up for taking nearly two weeks last time!

"Hm, he's kinda pretty for a wolf" Sugawara said, head tipped to the side as he examined the dishevelled pair in front of him.

  
"Uh, yeah...So, can you put us up for a few hours? We'll be gone by sundown I swear" Bokuto pleaded rocking back on his feet.

  
Suga sighed heavily "I guess so, but you'll have to share one room. A homeless werewolf was dropped off here a few days ago so we are pretty full as it is. Poor thing is in a state" He paused squinting at them "Speaking of looking rough, would you like me to wash your clothes, Akaashi-san was it? They look like the haven't been washed in weeks"

  
Akaashi's eyes widened a fraction before reverting back the bored mask once again. That was the most the Wolfborn had interacted with anyone since setting foot in the Black Crow, he had been stood, his limbs locked tight like a wild animal backed into a corner. Akaashi nodded and started to unbutton the top of his plaid shirt.

  
"Woah, woah, woah! Don't get undressed here! There's some fresh clothes in the room, just leave yours outside and I'll get them, okay?" Suga puffed out his cheeks and blew out a breath. "Come on, I'll show you up"

  
The pair were escorted through the upper levels of the bar. The sun was barely up, so it was completely empty inside. Once they were passed the public part of the club the Gothic facade dropped away, looking more like a modern hotel the deeper in they walked. Black Crow had served as a sanctuary for any who needed it for many years, with Suga and Daichi it's current hosts. The supernatural community was never at rest so it was the only place in town where all races and creeds could be at peace, animosities put aside for a while.

  
Bokuto hadn't gotten to know Suga very well yet but his reputation preceded him and it was obvious he was perfectly suited to his role here. He fretted and cared for its residents and staff like a mother hen, even when they didn't want him to, but he was no pushover. In fact the silver haired man held a vicious temper and a sharp tongue underneath his cool exterior. He had to be strong with so many guests who wanted to be at each others throats and Bokuto certainly had no desire to cross him. Even though Daichi was technically the owner of the bar it was obvious who really ran things around here. 

  
"Here you go" Suga announced, pushing a key into Bokuto's hand once he had let the door swing open. "Leave your laundry outside and it'll be done by the time you leave. Just come down to the kitchens if you need anything" He paused, silver eyes flicking between the men in front of him. "Keep it down, most people are still sleeping, and don't do anything I wouldn't do" He winked before retreating back down the corridor.

  
Unable to help himself Bokuto scoffed and let out a low chuckle.

  
"I heard that~" Suga sang as he rounded a corner and out of sight. Bokuto turned round to find Akaashi had already entered the room. The wolf was patrolling the space, his shoulder constantly brushing the papered walls. His hands touched the trinkets on the bedside table, the fabric of the pillow, the wood of the wardrobe. Bokuto suddenly remembered Akaashi's admission that he had only been to a human town a handful of times in his life. These everyday objects must seem so foreign to him.

  
He let Akaashi run his inspection of the room, watching him intently. This is how he imagined a wild animal might react to the situation. Bokuto clicked the door shut and dressed in the fresh clothes on the bed, they were just light sweatpants and a blue shirt but it felt good to be in something clean again.

  
Akaashi slid up beside him and grabbed his own clothes to change. Bokuto took great interest in folding his old jeans, partly to give Akaashi some privacy and partly so he didn't leer at the wolf like a forlorn teenager. He could still see the movement in the corner of his eye, and he wanted to look. Oh god, he wanted to look. He almost jumped when Akaashi popped up next to him gesturing for his worn clothes. The jeans now balled up so tightly they were at breaking point.

  
"What are you doing?" Akaashi asked returning from placing the clothes outside.

  
"Just laying out a bed for myself" He tugged a spare comforter from on top of the wardrobe to the floor along with a pillow arranging it beside the bed.

  
Akaashi climbed onto the bed after flicking off the light, bringing the blankets up to his chin, fatigue overwhelmed him as soon as his body sagged into the mattress. It was so soft. It sure beat sleeping in a den with a bunch of wolves kicking you in the ribs all night. Still, it didn't feel right. Too cold and spacious. He rolled to the side to look down at Bokuto.

  
His breathing was already slow, drifting off to sleep with a speed Akaashi was envious of. The floor didn't look very comfortable.

  
"Bokuto-san?"

  
"Hm?" Bokuto didn't open his eyes, and just raised an eyebrow in question.

  
"At home I usually sleep with the rest of my pack in our den. So um..." He trailed off, grateful the darkness would hide the flush rising up his throat. "I'm not used to sleeping alone. Will you..." He trailed off again, hoping Bokuto would get the message.   
Bokuto didn't move.

  
"Urgh just get up here Bokuto-san. You can't be comfy down there anyway." He snapped, his embarrassment getting the better of him. He shuffled closer to the wall as he felt Bokuto's weight dip the mattress. The settled in stiffly, his back to Akaashi's. This was such a bad idea, Akaashi thought,his heart thumping heavily in his chest.

  
Gradually he relaxed, just listening to the rhythmic breathing at his back, the warmth radiating from the body beside him felt familiar and comforting. it felt safe, but it still wasn't enough.

  
He rolled over, pressing his chest into the broad back beside him. His face settled on the nape of his neck. He smelt of laundry detergent and sea salt. It was like the ocean spray hitting your face at the beach, light and delicate but so distinct it took his mind away from their room, the sound of traffic outside fading away. Bokuto didn't stiffen as his arm wound across his stomach and simply sighed as he pressed back further into Akaashi.

  
This was much better.

 

  
***

Bokuto took his time prying away from Akaashi when he woke up, he would have gladly stayed longer if his stomach wasn't growling so fiercely. He had awoken with his arms wrapped around the wolf, his face burrowed in his hair. This probably wasn't an opportunity he would get again. He had an overpowering urge to kiss the soft skin of his jaw, nuzzle into his neck and inhale the earthy scent pouring from him. His mouth was parted slightly in his sleep, he briefly wondered if he would notice if he were to touch his lips to Akaashi's.

  
He settled for a light peck to Akaashi's hair before climbing out of the bed. He dressed in the clothes, freshly washed and ironed that were left outside the door and headed towards the main bar. He hadn't checked the time but from the amount of customers in the club and the band setting up on stage it must have been getting pretty late.

  
Collapsing into a bar stool Bokuto ordered the first thing on the menu he saw. He hadn't eaten in nearly 24 hours so when the food arrived he attacked it with such enthusiasm he almost choked from the sheer amount of food in his mouth.

  
A figure bounced up beside him, leaning over the bar they grabbed a bottle of white wine and glass.

  
"You still have to pay for that Hinata-kun" A bar maid announced over her shoulder.

  
Bokuto choked for real then. He spluttered, dropping the handful of chips trapped in his fingers. He had managed to avoid the little shrimp in the last few months, since the confrontation between Iwaizumi's pack and his. He still cringed thinking about what he did to the man, his stomach churning uncomfortably. He dared a glance in the small mans direction.

  
Round amber eyes were fixed on him. Emotions flickered so fast across his face, Bokuto couldn't keep up. Bokuto's foot started to tap nervously on the stool, was he still mad at him? was he still afraid of him? He wasn't sure if he could handle that last option.

  
Hinata huffed out a breath and smiled, one side of his mouth tugging up higher than the other. "Hey"

  
Bokuto nodded, still struggling to hold back his choking cough.

  
"So, How have you guys been? Settled into Karasuno now?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Bokuto blinked at him.

  
"Wait, you aren't mad at me?"

  
Hinata shook his head "You looked like you wanted to be in that place as little as I did"

  
"But I hurt you-"

  
"It's fine! Promise!" He crossed his fingers over his heart childishly. Bokuto noted the blue mating mark winding its way up his arm "I've learnt a lot about your kind since I met Kageyama, you had to listen to your alpha's orders, I don't blame you. Anywayyy, I just got a new job so a lot of people are coming over to celebrate, you can join us if you want?"

  
"Thank you, that very kind of you, so what's the job?"

  
"I'm going to be a sports teacher and volleyball coach at a local high school" He beamed "Most of the kids will be taller than me" He laughed "but I start for the new term in September" Hinata was practically bouncing where he stood, orange hair bobbing on his head.

  
"That's so cool! I love volleyball, we used to play it all the time as kids! Me and Kuroo took turns in being captain"

  
"Wolves play volleyball? You should totally have a match with me and my friends!"

  
"We would totally crush you little man"

  
"Hey! Don't underestimate me!"

  
Both of them were standing now, happily babbling match stories. Bokuto was amazed by this little human, he looked small and fragile but he had this bright charisma, making his size irrelevant. He had an awful ordeal with his pack last winter and yet here he was, happy to speak with Bokuto like he had known he his whole life, in spite of what the role he had played.

  
A strong hand suddenly thumped against Bokuto's chest, hurling him backwards, knocking over the stool he had been sat on. He steadied himself on the edge of the bar.

  
"Get the fuck away from him, mutt" Hinata's mate stood in front of him, close enough he could feel the heat radiating from the wolf. He held Hinata behind his back.

  
"Cut it out Kageyama! I was just talking to him!"

  
"You dumbass did you forget what this dog did to you?" Bokuto took a step back but Kageyama followed after him. "You aren't welcome in here, and neither is the rest of your fucking pack. Leave, before I drag you out" He snapped his voice thick with venom.   
He couldn't leave, not without Akaashi. " No, I won't leave-" Kageyama's sharp eyes narrowed. Shit, that wasn't the right way to start that sentence. Kageyama puffed himself up to yell again when Akaashi appeared in front of him, lightly pressing back on his chest with long fingers.

  
The pair were almost the same height and the rage palpable on both of their faces was terrifying. Neither of them spoke, sizing the other up to evaluate which one was stronger. A low growl vibrated through Akaashi, sending a shiver down Bokuto's spine.  
"Okay, that's enough now" Suga said tiredly, as he walked through the kitchen doors. "Your making a scene. I expected better of you Kageyama so don't make me throw ice water over your stupid hot head"

  
"Suga, you don't-"

  
"Frankly I don't care, now back off or you can go home soggy and without pay"

  
Kageyama deflated, his face flushing. He backed away and retreated to the kitchen door with Suga, Hinata muttering embarrassed apologies as he snatched up his wine and followed after him.

  
"Tobio you're so embarrassing!" He screamed, letting the door swing behind him.

  
Bokuto picked up his fallen bar stool and perched on the edge, huffing out a breath as the adrenaline left his system. Akaashi abruptly turned to face him, he bumped his legs further apart so he could stand in between his thighs, green eyes searching his face.

  
"Are you alright Bokuto-san?" Akaashi was warm as he stood pressed against him. His heart had been slowing down but now it stuttered back into a fast paced rhythm. Pounding so roughly he could feel his chest jump with every beat.

  
"You're pretty terrifying you know that Akaashi?"

  
Akaashi laughed loudly, his eyes lighting up with the spotlights from the small stage beside them. He dropped his hands on to Bokuto's thighs before slipping backwards and delicately sitting on the seat next to him.

  
"So, what is there to eat around here?" Akaashi asked staring at the bottles on the wall. Bokuto could have sworn his face seemed redder than usual, but maybe it was just a trick of the light. 

 


	8. Show me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this fic for putting up with my sporadic updates so let heat this slow burn up a bit ;)

It turned out Akaashi got along with Hinata famously. The red head animatedly probed him with questions about his life and told Akaashi all about how humans lived, in far too much detail. Hinata was surrounded by members of Kageyama's pack, along with several human friends who seemed to know all about the company they were in. The wolves watched their interaction carefully, their muscles taut as if waiting for the Wolfborn to put a toe out of line. Hinata, however didn't have any preconceptions about his kind so simply spoke to Akaashi like a regular human being. From the outside Akaashi looked as impassive as normal but when he smiled his eyes creased up a little more than usual, his mouth turning up a little more fondly at being treated so..normal.

  
Bokuto had been watching the Wolfborn closely and something seemed off. He sat stiffly in his seat, his back perfectly straight. Every now and then he would roll his shoulders and wince ever so slightly. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but Bokuto had spent so much time around the wolf that this new habit seemed wrong.

  
Had he been doing that last night? Bokuto couldn't remember, the whole evening was a blur from when he had reached work. The only thing that was clear in his mind was Akaashi's voice pleading with him to shift. Bokuto cursed himself for hiding when Akaashi changed his shirt, if something was wrong then he would have seen it.

  
Kageyama dropped off some more drinks at the table, his face contorted into a scowl from having to work whilst his mate was celebrating. He must have decided that he and Akaashi were equally matched because since the initial confrontation he had been nothing but polite, albeit begrudgingly, to the Wolfborn, Bokuto thought. Akaashi's sharp eyes fixed on the blue mark decorating his arm, before darting to Hinata's matching piece.

  
"You two are-" Akaashi started.

  
"Mates, yep" Hinata beamed, pouring from the fresh bottle of wine on the table.

  
"But, you're both-"

  
"Guys, yep, weird huh?" Hinata interrupted again, he had been doing that more and more as he kept drinking.

  
"Dumbass, quit interrupting people" Kageyama frowned.

  
"How? I didn't think that was possible" Akaashi's mouth gaped open, as he stared at the blue tattoo adorning Hinata's small wrist.

  
"Akaashi, I told you about my friend Kuroo before and his mate Kenma. They are both men too"

  
"You only ever showed me a picture of Kuroo, so I just assumed his mate was female"

  
"Um, well you never explicitly asked soooo"

  
"Is this normal for you guys?" Akaashi asked innocently, eyes flicking between the three of them at the table.

  
"No, we have only heard of a few cases. We even some encountered female pairs when we asked other packs about it" Kageyama huffed.

  
"That sounds...incredible. I've never encountered anything like it with Wolfborn" Akaashi was stunned into silence after that. Ever since he had reached adolescence his biggest fear was that one of the wolves that abused him would be his mate and fall pregnant. Leaving him forcibly raising a child that would only remind him of his disgrace.

  
Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, he was swaying softly to the music playing, his lips slightly up turned as he gazed off into the distance. According to the others same sex mates were rare, but perhaps, just maybe-

  
"Hey Akaashi, wanna dance with us? This band's really good" Hinata asked, bringing him back to the present. Hinata tugged on his arm, dragging him up along with his other friends towards the dance floor.

  
Bokuto watched them leave, chuckling as he saw Akaashi's eyes silently pleading with him for help. The bar was packed now, and they had to weave there way through the masses to find a spot. As the others started to sway to the music, Akaashi clasped his hands behind his back awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

  
Bokuto could see their group perfectly from where he sat in the booth, and watched as Hinata leaned up on his tip toes to speak into Akaashi's ear over the music. He could see their mouths moving but couldn't work out anything they were saying but Akaashi was growing increasingly flustered and fidgety, his head constantly shaking, no. Their eyes kept flicking back towards the booth as they spoke. Hinata shrugged and started dancing again, before Akaashi heaved out a sigh and began to move too.

  
His movements were stiff and rigid at first, copying the way the others around him danced. His eyes repeatedly meeting Bokuto's across the room, as if to make sure he wasn't doing something stupid. Gradually he seemed to relax, moving more in time with the music, he closed his eyes, getting lost in the heavy beat. Bokuto sucked in a breath through his parted lips, Akaashi moved like his body was always meant for this. The dark haired man danced with a fluidity that most professionals would be envious of, a natural elegance hiding his inexperience. His head tipped back, revealing the pale skin of his neck under the flashing lights. He was beautiful.

  
His heart thumped loudly in his chest when the song changed to something slower, more bodies poured into the dance floor making Akaashi press closer to the people surrounding him. They were so close that when Akaashi rolled his hips with the music he nearly brushed up against the person in front of him. With his eyes still closed he was oblivious to Bokuto's slack jawed staring across the room.

  
"If you get any redder you might spontaneously combust" Kageyama grumbled suddenly appearing across from him in the booth. The green flames flickering in the chandelier above them shone down, bleeding the blue from Kageyama's eyes. They shone an acidic green back at Bokuto. The subtle change made Kageyama look eerily like Akaashi, albeit a very grouchy one. It was unnerving. The man sighed "If you like him then just go over there"

  
"I-I can't. I mean, we're just friends"

  
"Humpf yeah right, says the guy getting hard just looking at him"

  
Bokuto's mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of a response, eventually he just gave up and buried his burning face in his hands.

  
"Don't be a coward. I almost lost Shouyou because I didn't have the guts to tell him the truth" Bokuto looked up at him confused at his sudden kindness "I'm not doing this for you, or to be nice or whatever, so don't get any ideas. I'd still love beat that clueless face of yours to a pulp, but Sho seems to really like your friend there, so don't fuck it up"

  
Looking back towards the dance floor Bokuto found Akaashi staring straight back at him as he moved. He quirked his mouth into the lopsided smirk before lowering his gaze again, seemingly dancing even closer to Hinata and the others than before. Bokuto would be lying if he said that little smile hadn't made his heart jump in his chest.

  
"I can't do it. He deserves so much better than me. I- I need some air" Bokuto left the bar, hurrying out onto the open air terrace out back where people went to smoke. He leaned against the metal railing and breathed in a deep breath. It was so humid out tonight that it felt like he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs. It was surprisingly quiet out here, just the bass of the music inside penetrated the walls.

  
"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi's voice rang out beside him "Are you okay? You ran out here so quickly"

  
He opened his eyes to see the dark wolf beside him, his face flushed from dancing, his breath coming out in little puffs between them.

  
"I'm fine, I just wanted some fresh air. You can go back inside and enjoy yourself. You looked like you were having fun"

  
"It's not fun if you aren't enjoying yourself Bokuto-san" Feeling emboldened by the alcohol in his system he continued "Besides, you said you would show me around Karasuno sometime remember? It's not too late for that is it?" He asked expectantly.

  
Bokuto smiled at his eager expression and laughed "Sure lets go!"

 

***

 

 

Bokuto yawned, stretching his arms above his head. It was past 3am when they had decided to head home .They were just nearing the end of the road where the concrete dropped off into trees and mountains so he could leave knowing Akaashi was safe, not that he doubted the wolf's ability to look after himself in the slightest. They had spent the evening seeing the highlights of Karasuno, but it was only a small town there were no big sights to see, and because it was so late most places were already closed down for the night but Akaashi didn't seem to mind.

  
Akaashi had tugged on his sleeve when they had passed a children's park halting him in his steps. He was confused by the metal contraptions but quickly got the hang of them. Bokuto's favourite part was when Akaashi has pushed him on the swing set, despite him being far to big to sit on the low seat comfortably. The Wolfborn had pushed so hard he had lost his balance falling flat onto the astro turf. Akaashi had laughed so hard he had to hold onto the swing set to hold himself up. That was what Bokuto liked most, seeing the man finally at ease in the city. He hadn't stopped laughing until tears streamed down his face and the park was far behind them.

  
They had found a late night market selling various street foods, Akaashi's face had lit up at seeing so much food spread out before him. He was used to having to work hard and hunt for any of his meals meaning such abundant food in front of him was mesmerising. For the first time in his life Bokuto felt like he was the adult in their relationship. Akaashi, not knowing normal behaviour in places like this, kept touching the food out of display or simply picking it up and started eating. Bokuto was left trailing behind him, apologising to angry shop keepers and paying them whilst he just moved on to the next stall. For such a slim man Akaashi never seemed to get full, even when Bokuto's wallet grew lighter and lighter.

  
"Thank you Koutarou"

  
"For what Akaashi?" Bokuto said, ignoring the tremor in his voice that always happened when the Wolf born said his given name.

  
"For showing me all of this. I never would have experienced this on my own, thank you"

  
"It's fine, I promised I would"

  
"And I said I'd teach you telepathy, but I kind of failed at that"

  
"It's not your fault. I think i'm just too dumb to do it"

  
"No, I still think you can" He brushed the back of his hand against Bokuto's as they walked "I know you can"

  
"You have too much faith in me Akaashi"

  
They had reached the edge of the trees now, Bokuto didn't want to say goodbye. He knew he would see him again soon but tonight had been magical somehow. He felt like he had seen a side to Akaashi no one had experienced before and he didn't want that to slip away. Akaashi was softer and more open like this. The mask he wore had slipped away and whenever glanced at Akaashi out of the corner of his eye, he saw his lips upturned, ready to crack into the smile that always Bokuto's heart stop dead for a moment. He didn't want to lose this night.

  
Akaashi stood up on the curb with Bokuto still on the road side and faced him. They were the same height this way, the few centimetres that separated them were gone. Bokuto looked at him for a moment, before dropping his eyes to his feet.

  
"Good night Akaashi"

  
Akaashi sighed and took a step towards the other man. When he took a breath his chest lightly brushed against Bokuto's. "Good night Koutarou"

  
Bokuto blinked up at him, his face was so close he could smell that sharp sea salt scent pouring off of him. The light of the almost full moon bleached any colour from his face, making him glowing white in the darkness, even his gold eyes were dyed silver in the light. He shivered out a breath but didn't back away this time. From here Akaashi could see the pulse jumping quickly in his neck. Now he would see exactly what Bokuto would do when he pushed him to his limits. He'd known for a while what Bokuto felt for him, and it had been fun to tease him a little but it had never been anything more than a game for him, until recently.

  
Suddenly getting this close to the man would make his heart pick up pace, the feeling was still so foreign to him. It was like a slow torture being around him every day unable to let himself close that gap between them for fear that if he broke that barrier he could never go back if it all became too much. But Bokuto was worth the risk, it was better to try than to be stuck in this limbo.

  
Akaashi quirked his eyebrow up in a challenge the second before Bokuto's mouth was on his. He stood stunned for a second, still surprised he had done it, before pressing back into the kiss. He moved his mouth tentatively, as he didn't have much experience at this. Bokuto was hot, his lips like a fire in the humid night as they moved with his. Akaashi hummed as a tongue licked across his bottom lip, he opened his mouth a little before exploring Bokuto's mouth, delighting in the shiver that ran through him as his tongue grazed the roof of his mouth.

  
A strong arm wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. The blood pounding through Akaashi made a ringing in his ears as he let himself get pulled closer. He balled his hands in Bokuto's shirt, feeling the fabric strain against his knuckles. A hand ran up his arm to rest halfway between his neck and shoulder, rough fingertips grazing the exposed skin. He wanted to know what those hands would feel like pressed against his bare back or trailing up the inside of his thigh. He nipped gently on Bokuto's lower lip and felt the arm around him squeeze tighter, the hand squeezing his shoulder, as Bokuto groaned into his mouth.

  
Suddenly everything was too much. The fingers wrapped around his shoulder brushed the sore scab on his wound, sending a icy throb of pain down his spine. Dispersing the fire that had been burning through his veins. The arm wrapped around him was too tight and restricted his breathing. The ringing in his ears grew louder tipping over into a scream, drowning out everything else. It felt too much like hands pinning him down and nails clawing at his shoulders. The only thing missing was the hand around his throat hanging over him like a threat in case he tried to buck his attackers off.

  
Shit. Shit. Shit.

  
He pushed back with all his might, stumbling backwards with his hands pressed to his head, nails stinging his scalp.

  
"Akaashi, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" He sensed Bokuto take a step towards him.

  
"Get away from me!" he screamed. Why did he think he could do this? How could he ever separate what he felt for Bokuto and what those people do to him?

  
"Akaashi I-"

  
"Don't touch me!" He cried "Please, just stay away from me" He looked up, and couldn't bare to look and the fear and hurt in Bokuto's eyes. Averting his gaze he backed further away until his feet touched the soft grass and leaves at the end of the road. "Don't come to meet me in the forest again. Please"

  
Without sparing a glance back he sprinted into the black shadows of the trees, leaving  a speechless Bokuto by the road side. Bokuto sniffed and blinked hard to clear the glassiness from his eyes, after several minutes he gave up and let the tears fall, before shuffling back towards town with his head down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I'm really really sorry for all the pain at the end there!!


	9. 12 days, 14 hours and 17 minutes later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up long as hell oops. I'm still not sure if this turned out right but here it is anyway.

It had been twelve days, fourteen hours and approximately seventeen minutes since Akaashi had left Bokuto stood in the middle of the road that night. Not that he was counting. But life without the Wolfborn's constant company was lonely and incredibly boring. He wished his life was more interesting so he had something else to focus on besides the aching knot heavy on his chest that grew whenever he thought of the Wolfborn and the way he had kissed him. But here he was, staring out over their garden unable to tear his mind away from the festering wound.

  
He wished he had done things differently.

 

  
On his way home that night he decided to pull out his phone and check it. It had been switched off to save battery but as soon as it flickered to life he was bombarded with missed calls, voice mails and texts from the day before. They loaded up so quickly he didn't get a chance to read them before another popped up and took its place. Mostly they were from Kuroo with a few from Kenma and the others from his pack too. He clicked on the voicemail only to hear Kuroo's panicked voice.

  
"Hey bud, um where are you? I thought you went to the bathroom but when I opened the door you were gone. Call me back, it's not safe for you to be out alone tonight, please Bokuto"

  
The messages went on and on, with Kuroo getting more distressed in each one. When he eventually reached the final message, from only a few hours ago, it sounded as if Kuroo was holding back a sob, his voice faltering down the line.

  
"Why won't you answer me Bo? Shit, just let me know you're alright, please man. Christ, did I do something wrong? Come back p-please, I still need you"

  
Bokuto hung up the phone then, fresh tears dripping from his chin. He had been so stupid to leave during the full moon night like that, it was the one night they all stayed under one roof, of course his absence would be noticed! He had worried them all sick he realised, not only had he been missing last night but he hadn't returned all day just so that he could spend more time with Akaashi. He was so selfish, he couldn't keep hiding things from them like this, it was ripping him apart leading two lives this way.

  
When he pushed open the front door to their house 20 pairs of eyes fix on him at once. Kuroo stood in the center of the lounge with half of the pack crouched around him on the chairs, tables and on the floor. Kuroo's eyes locked on him, they were red and glassy. In two strides he crossed he room to wrap Bokuto in a tight hug.

  
"Don't ever fucking run away like that again. Idiot" He snarled against his ear, his words lessened by the fresh tear creeping down his face. "Where the hell were you? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He said pulling back.

  
"I was with Sugawara at the Black Crow, I'm fine. I'm so sorry Kuroo I-" He sobbed.

  
"It's okay, it's okay" He soothed "I'm just glad you're safe, we can talk about this later. I'll go find the others who are looking for you" He grasped Bokuto's face between his strong hands, before taking a deep steadying breath and leaving the room.

  
Things had mostly gone back to normal after that, he had fessed up that he wasn't really working in a store and instead was working as security up town the night he went missing. They had called him an idiot for lying about something so stupid and for working when the moon was full but most of them had forgotten the incident already. It was just a joke around the dinner table now. He had been careful not to mention that he wasn't alone at either work or Black Crow. He hadn't quite plucked up the courage to tell Kuroo about the Wolfborn just yet.

  
Kuroo was the only one who didn't put the event behind him. He kept finding himself staring at Bokuto when he thought the other wolf wasn't watching, although he was certain he had caught him out a few times. He had even started spending a little more time away from Kenma, so the pair could hang out like they used to, but something didn't feel right. Bokuto's heart wasn't in it, he seemed disinterested in everything, even when he offered to play volleyball like when they were kids. He barely even spoke, which was worrying when it came to Bokuto, even when he did speak Kuroo was lucky to get more than a handful of words from him. When Kuroo asked Bokuto why he decided to stay out for so long he has simply responded that he needed some space. He didn't want to pry so he left it alone after that, hoping Bokuto would open up to him eventually. But it never happened.

  
When he stumbled upon Bokuto moping (again) in the garden he had finally had enough. Bokuto never moped about anything so to see him so lackluster for so long was really starting to piss him off. Over the last few months he had hardly seen the white haired man and suddenly he was sulking around their house almost every waking hour. He sat down roughly next to him in the grass and bumped his shoulder into his. Maybe he just needed a little push.

  
"So, who is he?"

  
"What are you talking about Kuroo?" Bokuto said calmly, but his eyes had widened just a fraction.

  
"Well you've been moping around for nearly two weeks now and you hardly go out anymore except for work, and even then you come straight back here. Besides I've never seen you be interested in a girl in your life. So, who is he?" Bokuto didn't have to look up to know he had that shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Rouge was creeping up Bokuto's cheekbones and colouring his ears.

  
"You are a terrible liar Bokuto Koutarou" He smirked.

  
"I just, didn't know how to tell you. I thought you'd be mad"

  
"What? Why would I be mad? I mean my mate is a man so-"

  
"No! Not because of that, it's because um, he's wommfbf" He mumbled turning his face into his sleeves.

  
"He's what?"

  
"He- He's Wolfborn, okay?" He spat.

  
Kuroo's face froze for a moment before relaxing "Oookay, so why are you so sad about him then?"

  
"That's all you're going to say about it? Okay?!"

  
"Well, yeah"

  
"I was so scared to tell you in case you wanted to hurt him for what he was. That you would want to hurt his pack and drive them out because they would be a threat to us here"

  
Kuroo sighed "Look, I know I went a little power crazy when we first moved here. I never should have got involved with Iwaizumi's pack and I know that. But you know me Bo, you know that's not me, how could you think I would be anything other than happy for you?"

  
Bokuto went still, guilt washing over him. He should have known better than to doubt Kuroo, he had known him his whole life. It seemed he was judging everything wrong lately.

  
"I'm sorry Kuroo. It's not like it matters anymore, he told me not to look for him again"

  
"What happened?"

  
"I finally worked up the guts to kiss him, and he kissed me back but then he freaked out and shoved me away and told me not to see him again...He screamed for me not to touch him and he seemed in so much pain. I-I should have gone after him, something was wrong with him. Why was I such a coward?"

  
"You're not a coward-"

  
"I am! I left him alone when he needed help because I was too scared to do anything! I took the cowards way out. It's all I can think about and I don't even know if he is okay!"

  
"Wolfborn are pretty hardy from what I've heard, so I'm sure he's okay. But Bokuto, don't give up on love so easily. If he's worth it then you'll find a way to fix this and make it work"

  
"Who said anything about love?" He grumbled.

  
Kuroo bellowed a laugh before thumping him on the back "It's written all over your face you big sap"

  
Bokuto buried his head in his hands, hiding his reddening face while Kuroo continued to laugh and punch him in the shoulder.

 

 

***

 

 

Akaashi lay in his wolf form against a fallen log beside the packs den. His skin felt itchy, he hadn't been in this body for such a prolonged period of time in months, since he'd met Bokuto in fact. His 'natural' form felt alien. It didn't feel like it was how he was meant to be anymore, it felt like an act.

  
He had been trying to sleep but Tendou was being loud, _again_. Despite lounging around as a red wolf by a tree he felt the need to sing tunelessly in own head, projecting the racket for everyone else to enjoy. The humming and singing was so distracting Akaashi wanted to chew his own ears off just to get some peace and quiet. Giving up on sleep, he rose to his feet and trotted away from the den.

  
He hadn't gotten very far before a thick set, dark wolf blocked his path.

  
_Where do you think your going?_   Ushimjima snarled.

  
_I'm hungry, I'm going to hunt. Can I not even do that now?_

  
The great wolf bared it's teeth and snapped at his face. Akaashi bowed down submissively, reflexively exposing his throat to the stronger wolf.

  
_If you aren't back here by sun down then I'll find you and kill you myself. There's no place for traitors like you here._

  
_Yes, Ushijima_ Akaashi whimpered, pulling away from the bared teeth above him and backing away into the mountainside.

  
He quickly made his way to the hollow where he had stored his human clothes and shifted. He continued his way down the mountainside on two feet. His body was weaker like this and more sensitive to the bruises still lining his rib cage, but it was worth it to just be able to think and feel normally again.

  
This was the first time he had been allowed away from the pack without a chaperone since he returned that night stinking of alcohol and humans. His mind was so fragmented after he ran back up through the forest that he didn't even have the sense to conceal the scent of Bokuto on his skin before stumbling back into the den. Ushijima had forced him to shift into a human so that he would feel every ounce of pain inflicted upon him, most of the pack had laughed when he fell to the ground, his nose oozing blood onto the earthy ground. He was lucky however, wolves had been killed or banished for much less, what he received was a mercy. It was betrayal for a wolf to seek out human companionship over it's own kind, their kind only needed each other.They said he was a traitor, that he was running around pretending to be human. Akaashi had just kept his mouth shut, everything they said was true but he didn't want to lead them back to Bokuto. He had to keep him safe. He wished so deeply that he had been born human, or even as a werewolf, maybe then things would have been different.

  
He touched his lips as he walked, he could almost still feel the kiss lingering there. Bokuto was warm and soft, and his lips were just a little chapped and the taste; of salt and skin and fresh cotton. It had felt so right and primal that he could feel the certainty of it in his gut. In the back of his mind, however, he remembered that irrational terror clawing away at him. He knew Bokuto would never hurt him, but when his arm tightened around him all he could see was his own pack members holding him down, while some new stranger moved to straddle him.

  
His pack hadn't encountered another clan for a while now, but it was all still fresh in his mind. It probably wouldn't be long before their pack moved on again, several of their youngest had reached puberty now and were hoping to find their mate. That just meant the whole ordeal was start all over again for every un-mated wolf in their pack. It made Akaashi sick to his stomach.

  
Akaashi sighed as he stepped onto concrete, even unconsciously, his body had let him closer to Bokuto. He was a masochist for even considering this after Ushijima's threat, but he didn't want to stop seeing Bokuto. The pull that urged at him to seek him out outweighed any threat his pack leader could dish out; Bokuto would always be worth it, he knew. He didn't think he could handle going back to being alone like before. His friendship with the wolf had made him feel alive, he'd experienced things he'd never dreamed of since they had met. He had always thought his heart was closed off, that his experiences had damaged him so much that he would never know love or affection for another, but with Bokuto he didn't feel made of stone anymore.

  
When they had kissed it made him yearn for something more, something greater. Sex was a punishment to him, his body simply reacting to what was asked of it. What he felt with Bokuto was raw desire, something hot pouring into his veins, filling him up until he was sure he would combust. Such undulated need was terrifying, it felt so easy to lose himself to it's siren call. But he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to make love to someone when he truly wanted to.

  
But he was getting ahead of himself. Bokuto might not even want to see him after he ditched him like that.

  
Akaashi was grateful for his heightened senses as a Wolfborn, they enabled him to pick up Bokuto's scent. From where he had emerged by the industrial estate there was a invisible trail leading him towards Bokuto. He clearly took the same path to work everyday making it easy to follow. He knew he had reached the right place when his nose was assaulted by the stink of wolf. His stomach tightened involentarily, he was alone and vulnerable and there was a lot of wolves in that big house. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

  
"Hey, you looking for something?" a voice called. A man with blonde hair was perched on a bench a few meters away, he was curled up with a handheld console, barely paying Akaashi any attention. With all the stench of wolf around him he hadn't even noticed this human.

  
"Oh, um no. I was just passing by"

  
"Whatever" The man shrugged. That's when Akaashi noticed the blue mark on the mans arm. Could this be the pack leaders mate? He swallowed roughly.

  
"Can I ask what you're doing out here?"

  
Yellow eyes glanced at him quickly before returning to his game "It's a very loud house, sometimes I just like a little peace and quiet"

  
What was Akaashi even doing here? He couldn't exactly knock on the door and ask if Bokuto wanted to come out and play. This was a stupid idea.

  
"Hey Kenma, we're making lunch you want any?" A lanky dark haired man with hair even worse than Bokuto's emerged from the house. It was the same man from the pictures on Bokuto's phone. That was his pack leader Kuroo, shit! "Who's this?" He said curiously, looking at Akaashi. Kenma just shrugged in response.

  
Akaashi could immediately sense this guy was stronger than him. This wasn't like the man at the bar where he could square up to him, he couldn't fight this wolf. He hunched his shoulders and bowed his head slightly, making himself seem like less of a threat. Kuroo examined him from head to toe before a sly smirk spread across his face.

  
"I'll send him out to you, probably best if you stay out here though, there's a lot of wolves inside. He turned back towards the house "Come on Kenma" He called over his shoulder. The other man slinked after him leaving Akaashi alone outside the large building.

  
Akaashi's heart pounded hard in his chest, making his breath shake as he inhaled. Had Kuroo known who he was? Had Bokuto told him? He couldn't stand being out here alone, his instincts screamed at him to run, to find somewhere safe. At that moment Bokuto walked through the front door.

  
His hair was pointed and styled like usual, unlike the last time he had seen him. He wore a pair of loose ripped jeans and red shirt that fit snug across his chest and arms. He stopped a few feet away, kicking his feet in the dusty ground awkwardly.

  
Neither of them knew what to say.

  
"You have a nice place, your pack is lucky" He sighed, wanting to slap himself for such nonsensical small talk "I think I should explain myself Bokuto-san"

  
"You don't have to explain anything to me Akaashi"

  
"Yes I do! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to freak out like that, I care about you Bokuto-san, please just hear me out"

  
Akaashi led them to the bench where Kenma had been sat and explained in detail why he reacted the way he did. He couldn't look at Bokuto's face when he described what happened when his pack encountered other Wolfborn. By the time he had finished he could hear the desperate tremble in his own voice. Bokuto took it all in, silently observing him.

  
"I know some packs have experienced something similar to that. But the incidents are usually just one lone wolf. I can't imagine your pack, your own family, doing something so disgusting like that"  
"I'm the only one who doesn't willingly participate in their 'fun', so they have to force me to obey"

  
"That doesn't mean it isn't wrong Akaashi. I won't let them hurt you like that again I swear" Bokuto went on, ignoring ignoring Akaashi's bitter laugh "I'm sorry I scared you before. It's okay, we can just be friends. All that matters is that you're happy"

  
"No! I -" Akaashi paused, heat rushing to his cheeks "Um, I mean I don't want to be friends. No! that's not what I meant. With you I feel something that I never thought I could feel. I thought I was broken and that I couldn't care about anyone but- What I mean is I want to try being more than just friends with you Koutarou" He hated this, being so flustered was Bokuto's role in this relationship. He lifted his eyes to Bokuto's face, to see him beaming down at him, the smile was so genuine and sincere it almost hurt to look at.

  
"Shit, I must be the luckiest man in the world to have you want to date me" He laughed, his foot bouncing nervously as he toyed with his hair. "If you want to do this, you can set the pace for everything Akaashi, I don't ever want to hurt you again, I'll never rush you"

  
"Okay" Akaashi mumbled unable to voice his thoughts as his heart started up a thundering uneven rhythm. He was sure his face couldn't feel any hotter than it already did so he took a deep breath "I just want to try something again, just don't move alright?"

  
Akaashi placed his palm against Bokuto's bouncing leg and it stilled immediatley. He leant in to lightly peck him on the lips. He felt Bokuto smile against his mouth as he moved to kiss him again. This time their lips moved together lazily, Bokuto gently pulling at his bottom lip. Akaashi threaded a hand through the spiked hair, it was surpsingly soft despite all the product. Bokuto sighed and opened his mouth when Akaashi brushed his fingers on the nape of his neck. The sigh morphed into a groan as Akaashi's tongue slipped across his own.

  
Akaashi moved the hand from Bokuto's knee, dragging his palm up his thigh until he reached his hip. He squeezed the flesh, his nails lighlty biting the squish of his stomach. He felt a shudder go through him, he had wanted to do that since he saw him naked the morning after the full moon. It was soft with a bed of hard muscle just underneath the surface. The fire running through his veins was almost unbarable but he still wanted more. He wanted as much as Bokuto could give him and he didn't ever think he would get tired of feeling this way.

  
He pulled away from Bokuto before his jeans started to feel a little too snug for comfort, but only far enough so that he could meet his eyes.

  
"Woah" Bokuto breathed "You're amazing Akaashi"

  
If his face wasn't already burning Akaashi would have been embarrased by his sincerity.

  
"I should probably head back. I got in a lot of trouble for going missing last week. I don't want to make it any worse"

  
"Me too" Bokuto laughed, pulling them both up to stand. "When I'm next at work can I come find you?" Bokuto asked tentatively.

  
"Of course" 

  
"Great! See you then Akaashi!" Bokuto placed a chaste kiss on his lips before bounding back to the house with the excited energy he had grown to love.

  
Akaashi turned around and head back the way he came, he ran his hands through his hair and laughed, still feeling the tingle from that last kiss on his lips. In that moment he thought he could handle anything Ushijima could throw at him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading as always :D  
> any feedback or questions are always welcome as well


	10. You can't do that here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the rating on this fic with this chapter. It ended up being a lot of self indulgent smut but hey what are ya gonna do. If your not into that kind of thing you can gloss over this chapter :)

Bokuto and Akaashi had resumed their normal routine, for the most part. They no longer met every day, Akaashi had said it was to spend time with his pack, but what he didn't say was that it would rouse suspicions if he left the den every day for such long hours. Tensions still ran high in their pack, they knew Akaashi was hiding something but he was keeping his mouth firmly shut.They took their frustrations out on him but it was better to take it quietly, if he fought back against the stronger wolves they would only push him harder.

  
They had also began to meet in the caves they had fled to once before, further away from Akaashi's pack. It was more secluded and high enough to give them a good view of the surrounding woodland. Currently Akaashi sat, pressing Bokuto's back into the rock face, with his legs tightly wrapped around the larger wolf's waist, kissing him deeply.

  
Akaashi had discovered Bokuto couldn't keep still, even when they were wrapped together like this. He always felt his fingers thrumming against his thigh, or his legs shifting under him as he straddled his hips. Bokuto's hands never stopped, constantly mapping out the body in front of him. His palms skimmed along his legs and over the curve of his ass before slipping under his shirt. Akaashi's mouth instantly stilled on his.

  
"Is this okay Akaashi?" He asked, his voice rough. Akaashi nodded, their foreheads brushing. Bokuto let his hands move higher, tracing the lines of Akaashi's stomach and chest. The body was so different from his own he couldn't help but marvel at the creature sat in front of him. No matter how hard he tried he was always left with a pudge of belly that he couldn't shift from his hips but Akaashi was slim and lithe, the grooves of his muscle easy to follow.

  
His hand reached up and brushed against Akaashi's nipple, making him sigh. Akaashi had never let him touch him this way before, the Wolfborn seemed happy to explore Bokuto but froze up froze up when he tried to return the favour.

  
"You're doing so well Akaashi" Bokuto whispered against his mouth. Akaashi groaned low in his throat, the wolf loved to be praised. His body relaxed further as he moved to find his lips once more. With one hand still on his chest, Bokuto moved the other down to Akaashi's hips, moving to palm the others hard member through his jeans. Akaashi rolled his hips softly into the friction, making a quiet growl rise up his throat only to be swallowed by Bokuto's mouth. If Akaashi kept making noises like that Bokuto wasn't sure how long he would be able to control himself. He wanted nothing more than to feel every inch of the Wolfborn writhing underneath him. He knew he had to be gentle but-

  
His hand flexed involuntarily, squeezing Akaashi's ribs tightly for a moment. The wolf whimpered and gasped in pain before shoving both of Bokuto's hands away, pinning them above his head. For the first time since they started Akaashi opened his eyes to look at Bokuto. He looked a mess, his spiked hair all dishevelled and his lips swollen and red but he could still make out the hurt in his eyes.

  
"I'm so sorry, I'm really clumsy. Did I hurt you?"

  
Akaashi shook his head.

  
"You yelped, let me see" Bokuto pulled his hands away from the wall, despite Akaashi struggling to keep them there his strength was much less than Bokuto's "I'm really sorry 'Kaashi, I didn't mean to" Bokuto lifted Akaashi's shirt, riding it up his torso.

  
"Wait don't-"

  
"What? I didn't do that, I couldn't have" Bokuto's hand had frozen just over Akaashi's rib cage where a wide bruise spread across his chest. It was a sickly yellow colour, indicating the skin was already healing. Akaashi kept calling his name but it faded into nothing as his mind whirled. He leaned around to see the Wolfborn's back where more yellow and green marks blemished his shoulders. At the top of his shoulder blade was a series of freshly healed wounds, the flesh still an angry crimson before the scar tissue formed. The little punctures looked almost like teeth.

  
"Is this why you never want me to touch you? What happ- Did your pack do this?"

  
Akaashi ripped Bokuto's hand away, pulling down his shirt roughly.

"It's nothing, I told you I got in trouble for sneaking out with you"

  
"That was weeks ago, this isn't weeks old! Besides I got in trouble too but nobody laid a hand on me, they wouldn't even dream of it"

  
"Well my pack isn't yours!" Akaashi was yelling now "That's the difference between us, what it's like to be Wolfborn. Last month you wanted to be like this, to be like me and now suddenly your suddenly too good for all this!"

  
Bokuto deflated immediately, his eyes dropping to the floor. He took on that eerie stillness once again, Akaashi hated seeing him like this, it made his stomach squeeze like their was a coil twisting tighter and tighter in his gut. For every second he was still and silent like this he simply wasn't Bokuto.

  
"I'm sorry. You're right, it's wrong. It's pretty much the norm for us but I know that doesn't make it right"

  
"Why don't you leave?" Bokuto grumbled, still avoiding eye contact.

  
"The nail that sticks out too much must be hammered down, that's what they say, because a wolf can't survive without it's pack. It's better to obey and live than to be alone and die. The world's a dangerous place for a wild animal on it's own"

  
"You aren't a wild animal Akaashi. I'll find a way to help you out of this, I promise."

  
Akaashi didn't want to argue that there was no way out for him so he just smiled softly before pulling himself back into Bokuto's lap. He buried his face against his neck and sighed when he felt strong hands resume their usual path up and down his leg, the fingers drumming out a soft pattern against his thigh.

 

  
***

 

 

  
Akaashi's bruises had faded and the wounds scarred over but Bokuto couldn't help but feel that as long as Akaashi stayed with his pack he had a sword poised over his head waiting for him to make a stray move.

  
He only had two solutions as far as he could see; one, he would have to stop seeing Akaashi. If the wolf wasn't constantly sneaking out to see him then his pack wouldn't have reason to hurt him. That idea however didn't seem feasible. From the moment he met Akaashi he had felt a irresistible pull towards him, it didn't feel like something he could break free from. The feeling had only grown stronger as they became closer and the Wolfborn opened up to him. He still couldn't believe his luck that Akaashi felt the same way, the wolf had tried to explain the primal need he felt to be around Bokuto once before but the words failed him. Nothing seemed to sum it up, but Bokuto could see it clearly in his eyes. Whenever they were alone his eyes shone a glittering green, the colour shifting as he watched him as thought he were the most rare and beautiful thing in his life. It was a look Bokuto was sure reflected in his own eyes.

  
No there was no way he could stop seeing Akaashi.

  
The second solution seemed just as unlikely. He would make Akaashi leave his pack and come live with him. Of course he had no way of knowing if his own pack would even accept a stray Wolfborn into their family. Kuroo would of course, the man had been teasing him and making kissy faces and asking to meet Akaashi properly for weeks now. But the others might not be so accepting. Then there was the issue of Akaashi's pack, would they be angry and go in search of him? If he took Akaashi away he may unwittingly bring a fight to his own doorstep. His pack didn't deserve that.

  
The most pressing issue with his plan was that Akaashi might not even want to come with him. They had been friends for most of the year now but had barely been dating a month and they hadn't even had sex yet. What if Akaashi thought he was moving too fast and didn't want to pin all his hopes on a man he barely even knew.

  
All this thinking was starting to give him a headache.

  
"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi spoke where he sat in the booth next to him.

  
Bokuto jumped slightly at the voice, finally back in the present. "Um, yeah?"

  
"Are you going to finish that?" Akaashi asked pointing at the half eaten pizza left on his plate, Bokuto shook his head "Thanks" Akaashi mumbled around a slice of Bokuto's pizza. The wolf must have eaten enough for three men tonight and Bokuto was starting to fear the bill already.

  
Several times now he had taken Akaashi into the city when they met and he could see the Wolfborn was starting to get more comfortable in the presence of so many humans. They usually went out for food or visited Suga at the Black Crow but tonight Bokuto had decided to take Akaashi to see a 3-D movie. Seeing the wolf's face lit up in amazement was worth all the times his nails dug into his arm whenever something jumped out from the screen.

  
Akaashi lowered the last crust from the pizza onto the plate and lent back into the booth, looking content. The nights had started to grow colder as autumn approached so he had given Akaashi a black denim jacket and scarf which he snuggled into as he relaxed. He was pressed against Bokuto's side, like he had been all night. The Wolfborn was more clingy than expected, constantly brushing their hands together or sitting so their thighs pressed together. People had always commented how tactile Bokuto was, constantly touching those around him, but it was nothing in comparison to Akaashi as he clung tightly to his bicep. Relief washed over Bokuto as he realised he didn't have to hold back with his affections this time.

As a waitress collected their plates, Bokuto asked for the bill and when she left he found Akaashi with his chest pressed against his shoulder. The brunette's face was dangerously close to his own.

  
"Where shall we go now?" He asked

  
"It's getting pretty late, don't you have to be heading back soon?"

  
"Yeah, but I have a better idea" Akaashi pulled on his neck, bringing them together. He immediately slipped his tongue into Bokuto's mouth, sighing at the taste. Bokuto let himself get lost in the kiss for a moment but pulled back when he felt Akaashi's hand press against his upper thigh.

  
"Akaashi! We can't do this here"

  
"Why not?" He whispered, his eyes dark. He was still so close Bokuto was having a hard time clearing the fog from his mind. Why did Akaashi have to smell so good?

  
"B-Because people are staring! We're in public"

  
"Let them" He purred. Bokuto was certain he was going to have a heart attack, hearing that voice, when he heard a clatter on the table. A violently blushing waitress placed their cheque on the counter.

  
"I-uh Here's your bill. Um- thank you" She bowed shallowly and scurried off. Bokuto sure there would be steam pouring from his ears as embarrassment overwhelmed him.

  
"Shall we get going?" Akaashi asked as he slipped out from the booth. He smiled angelically, like butter wouldn't melt. Watching as Bokuto paid the bill, leaving a generous tip for the waitress.

  
It was a short walk from the restaurant to the woodland where they usually parted. Tonight Akaashi didn't let go of his hand to say goodnight, they were barely past the first line of trees when Akaashi crashed into Bokuto, pinning him against a wide tree trunk.

  
"What brought all this on? Not that I'm complaining" Bokuto laughed as Akaashi pressed soft kisses down his neck.

  
"I-I was just really looking forward to seeing you, and um-I might have had a dream about you last night." He buried his flushed face against Bokuto's neck as his hands shakily undid the buttons on the larger mans shirt "I've never had a dream like that about anyone. It made me think how unfair I've been to you, how selfish I've been, so I want to make it up to you"

  
"Don't be silly Akaa-" Akaashi cut him off with a kiss, his words dying away with a sigh. Akaashi dragged his short nails up and down Bokuto's sides, delighting in the shiver that went through him. Not to be out-done, Bokuto pulled the shorter man closer, so their bodies were flush against each other. Akaashi stood on his tip toes slightly so their hips aligned, he could already feel the wolf hard against him.

  
"Ha- Have you ever dreamed about me, Koutarou?" Akaashi pulled back to look at his face. There was only a sliver of moon in the sky tonight but Bokuto could see him perfectly. His hair curled softly into his face framing him in inky black but his eyes practically glowed in the darkness. The soft multi tonal green of woodland, lined with a ring of storm grey. He looked so perfect even with his swollen lips. How was it possible to look so damn angelic asking a question like that?!

  
Bokuto realised he'd just been staring at him when Akaashi quirked and eyebrow at him.

  
"I-I uh, um-" He stammered. "Yeah, sometimes" All the time, his mind chimed in.

  
"Will you tell me about them?"

  
Bokuto's mouth hung open, did Akaashi really want to know about all his perverted little fantasies?

  
"Please, I want to know what you think about?" He whispered against his lips. He kissed him once more, before moving back towards his neck, his hands gliding down to his hips.

  
"I-uh, oh crap" Bokuto let his head fall against the bark of the tree, wishing he wasn't getting so turned on at the thought of admitting his dreams like this, he swallowed roughly "I think about your mouth a lot, how it feels when you kiss me, and your lips are on my skin"

Akaashi hummed and started unbuttoning his jeans while he spoke. He tugged them lower, along with his underwear to his mid thigh, leaving him bare in the cool night air. He rose back up to meet his eyes.

  
"And u-um I think about having your mouth wrapped around my dick, and imagine how your tongue would feel wrapped around me- god!" Bokuto stalled. Akaashi had loosely wrapped his hand around his member, his thumb running along the tip teasingly.

  
"Keep going" He begged, his eyes clouded over.

  
"I wonder about what you would taste like, a-about having you come in my mouth"

  
"What else?" Akaashi shifted slightly, reaching down to his own jeans and unbuttoning them.

  
Bokuto had seen Akaashi naked before, the Wolfborn had never shied away in embarrassment when he shifted but this was something else. He had never seen Akaashi this way; his chest heaving and his body vibrating with desire. Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut to regain a little self control. That thought immediately went out the window when Akaashi stepped forward again, pressing their lengths together. His hand starting up a languid motion over both of them, long fingers gliding along them easily.

  
Bokuto knocked his head back against the tree again as a moan left him. It wasn't enough, Akaashi's easy motions were leading him up to a precipice but couldn't lead him over.

  
"M-mo-mostly Akaashi, I dream a-about making love to you" Bokuto hated how shaky his voice sounded, but Akaashi didn't seem to care, his hand gripped them harder, pace quickening. "I think about working you open with my hands, seeing you writhe and plead for me. About how tight and hot you would feel, and about your face when you moan my name"

  
Akaashi whimpered, bucking his hips up into his hand while, Bokuto squeezed his ass drawing him impossibly closer. His whole body was shaking now revealing how close he was.

  
"Sometimes, if it's a wild dream, I also like to imagine how you would feel inside me" Bokuto whispered against Akaashi's open lips. Akaashi gasped, his movements jolting, he surprised Bokuto by dropping his head and biting sharply into his shoulder as the pleasure overwhelmed him. The sting made Bokuto's knees buckle as it lead him to his own high, whiting out the blackness behind his closed eyelids.

  
He numbly felt Akaashi unwrap the leg from around his hips, he wasn't sure when it had even got there, before his finally opened his eyes. The Wolfborn was staring at the mess left on his hand, his face unreadable. Did he think it was disgusting? or did he regret it? Bokuto was considering apologising when he saw Akaashi lift the hand to his mouth a lick along the junction between his thumb and forefinger.

  
Bokuto felt his mouth go slack, he swore he could have come again just from watching Akaashi lap at his hand until all that was left was a thin sheen of saliva.

  
"What? I'd seen some of the mates in my pack do it. So I just-" Akaashi mumbled, his face flushing a little.

  
Bokuto huffed a laugh before grabbing Akaashi's face to kiss him, ignoring the bitter taste. "You're so cute. I wish I could have met you years ago Akaa- Keji"

  
"Me too. Maybe then I wouldn't be so fucked up" He said sadly. "But it doesn't matter, you found me now, that's what's important. But, I should go. Maybe the next time I see you I want try to jump you at a dinner table"

  
Bokuto snorted as Akaashi started to pull away "Well, I can't say I'd mind even if you did"

  
"Goodnight Koutarou" Akaashi chuckled, backing into the trees, still facing him.

  
"Goodnight, Keji"

  
Bokuto smiled and watched as Akaashi became nothing more than a shadow in the night, listening for the crack to tell him he had shifted back. It was only then he looked down to see his jeans still halfway down his thighs and his new shirt with stains that would be hard to explain to the guys back home. He could almost hear Kuroo's cackling from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel really embarressed writing smutty scenes so i hope its not too bad *hides*  
> I had no idea my Akaashi was such a horn dog until i started writing this chapter :')


	11. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, over a month to update! So sorry guys! I just moved house so had several weeks without wifi, and combined with getting ready for Christmas I have simply been rushed off my feet. but here it is, the calm before the storm chapter :)

Ushijima wrapped himself tighter in the fur around his shoulders as he watched over his pack. The rapidly cooling weather had lead to a dog pile in their den for warmth, especially as they all dozed in human bodies from the full moon.

  
His eyes kept snapping back to Akaashi where he slept, his arm draped protectively over Aya, the youngest in their family. Even in his sleep he wore a slight smile on his face, nothing more than a tiny upturn of his lips, but it was the most expression Ushijima could ever remember seeing on the wolf's face. Akaashi's stoicism was a gift and a curse for his pack leader. The wolf could handle tough situations and battles with other packs and appear to emerge unphased, inspiring others to follow his example. He made people strong. If it wasn't for his utter rejection of conflict he may have made a suitable pack leader one day.

  
However, that same steeliness made him unreadable to Ushijima, and that he simply couldn't handle. He had always known that in order to control something, you had to understand it, but Akaashi just didn't make sense! The wolf had no drives like the rest of the pack, no desire to hunt, or bond with his family and no desire to find a mate. Akaashi had been able to live outside the rules up until now, as his recluse behaviour didn't affect anyone but himself, but now things had changed.

  
He disappeared for long hours, he no longer contributed to the pack with food or protection and then he had the audacity to come home reeking of humans. Physical punishments meant nothing to Akaashi, he simply bit his tongue and held his head high. If Ushijima couldn't control the freak in the pack then he didn't deserve his position. If this continued others would start to question his authority, he had to put an end to this now.

  
A loud grunt shook his gaze away from Akaashi. Tendou was sprawled out, his gangly limbs covering half of the pack, a foot mere inches away from kicking someone in the face. His snores echoed in the enclosed space. Focusing his thoughts, Ushijima spoke directly to Tendou's mind. The red haired man jumped up, his spine straightening at hearing the alpha's voice ringing in his head. His unfocused eyes found Ushijima in the darkness. Ushijima simply nodded, requesting him to follow him into the forest.

  
"Urghh, why did you wake me up like that? You know being in this body takes it out of me" Tendou yawned dramatically, stretching his long arms over his head.

  
"There's something I want you to do for me. The next time Akaashi leaves the den, I want you to follow him. I want you to find out if there is anything I can use to coerce him with. Failing that an excuse to get him out of this pack for good. I'm tired of that freak getting away with not contributing to this family"

  
"Ooohoo, wanting some juicy gossip on Akaashi huh?"

  
"He has been given more than enough opportunities to fall in line. This was my last resort. He either acts like a real Wolfborn or he stays behind when we move on after the winter. The others need to understand why he needs to go, I can't have them questioning my decision. So I need your help."

  
"Well I'm honoured you picked me to help chief!" He saluted. Ushijima sighed.

  
"I'm starting to regret my decision already"

  
Tendou pouted, his hand over his chest in mock hurt, before barking a laugh as they walked out of sight of the den.

 

***

 

 

As it turned out, it was pretty hard to track a wolf without being noticed, Tendou discovered. Akaashi had left the den as expected, and had immediately set off down the mountain, following some invisible path. He was so sure footed and had clearly walked this same path many times but that didn't mean he wasn't alert. An invisible line seemed to surround him, as soon as Tendou crossed that border Akaashi would freeze, his nose sniffing the air warily, before continuing on a few minutes later.

  
It was getting pretty boring just walking after him, Tendou was on the verge of giving up and just telling Ushijima he was wasting his days wandering the forest. They were also getting near to town, he could hear the swoosh of cars below just beyond the banks of trees. It wouldn't do to be seen by a human. Hunters with guns would come pouring into the surrounding woodland and that was the last thing they needed with winter rapidly approaching.

  
Tendou jumped in surprise and hid behind a thick shrub at hearing a deafening crack. When he peered around he saw Akaashi as a man, uncovering a duffel bag from the roots of a tree. He pulled out some clothes and dressed and even brushed his hair before continuing walking, getting closer to the city.

  
If Akaashi was heading into the town, Tendou knew he couldn't follow the way he was. He would be locked up as a stray dog and quickly taking a one way trip to a veterinary room. No, he would have to follow on two legs.

  
Thankfully there were several sets of clothes inside the bag Akaashi had stashed. Shifting quickly, he dressed in the clothes and jogged after Akaashi, who had gotten to the tarmac by now. Tendou fussed with his shirt as he shuffled down the road. He hated this body, he felt much to lanky and out of proportion, the scratchy jeans that only came up to his mid calf weren't helping matters either.   
With his senses dulled however, Akaashi was much easier to follow, he only had to stay around a corner or in an alleyway to stay unnoticed in the city. The streets were getting busier, more and more people lined the streets, bumping in to him like he wasn't even there. It made him feel uncomfortable but Akaashi seemed to take it in his stride. How many times had he been here?

  
Akaashi took a turn onto a quieter road and slowed his pace. A broad set man with white hair waved to him, as he approached he grabbed Akaashi in a hug, lifting him by the waist until his feet left the ground and kissed him fully on the mouth.

  
Akaashi smacked the man softly on the arm and laughed loudly, something Tendou didn't think the wolf was capable of.

  
"That was so embarrassing Bokuto-san" He said beaming.

  
"You loved it, I know you too well" The man, Bokuto, replied "Come on let's go inside, I'm starving" Akaashi wrapped his arm affectionately around the other mans waist.

  
A savage grin spread across Tendou's face as he watched the pair disappear into the large building. Ushijima would be so pleased.

 

 

***

 

 

Akaashi tapped his fingers on the bar as he waited to be served. He let his head turn to look back at Bokuto. He lounged in a booth as he watched the band playing, his eyes flicked forlornly to the empty plates still on their table. Akaashi laughed guiltily to himself, feeling bad for stealing half the food on Bokuto's plate. He'd have to make it up to him somehow.

  
"What can I get you?" A voice asked.

  
Akaashi spun around to be greeted by Kageyama, recognition flashed across Kageyama's face and he appeared to glaze over as Akaashi gave his order. He seemed a little flustered when pouring the drinks but Akaashi had grown used to it by now. Kageyama had been working several times over the course of the last few months when Akaashi visited the Black Crow. After the initial confrontation between them, Kageyama had been awkward and almost reverent of him. Akaashi couldn't help but get the impression the dark haired wolf held some information about him, but he couldn't find the words to say it.

  
"Thanks" Akaashi slid the drinks towards himself on the counter, watching the liquid ripple "Um, Kageyama I-" He looked up but Kageyama was already gone, shyly glancing at him as he served the next customer.

  
"Sorry about him, I'm sure he'll come out with it eventually. Whatever it is." Suga sidled up to the bar alongside Akaashi. "Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?"

  
"Huh? I don't think I said I wanted -"

  
"You didn't have to, I can tell. It's just part of what I am"

  
"Oh, and what are you? All I know is you're not a wolf..sorry that was rude" Suga laughed musically and scanned his face intently, judging if he could be trusted.

  
"There's a lot of different names for it, but most people call me an Incubus. Knowing what people want, even before they know it themselves was how I survived before I met Daichi. People tend to assume the worst of me when they find out, although I'm sure you're used to that too. Which is why I keep quiet about it. Enough about me, what was it you wanted?"

  
"Well, it was just a thought it had, but I was wondering if it would be okay for us to stay here a day or two? If there's any space"

"Sure I'll check. But how come? I thought the full moon was just a few days ago. Oh. Oh I see, I should have thought of that. So you and Bokuto are ready to go all the way huh?" He grinned mischeiviously. "I'll sort something for you" He clapped Akaashi hard on the arm and went back to work, ignoring the dark haired mans discomfort. Leaving Akaashi to retreat back to their table with the drinks.

  
"Everything okay Akaashi? You look kind of red" Bokuto asked as he sat back down. He looked so concerned, his thick eyebrows scrunched together, even over something so small. It still felt surreal to have this kind creature wanting to dote on him, every time he looked into those soft gold eyes warmth spread through his chest. He wasn't just another savage Wolfborn to Bokuto, he never had been.  
"Yes, fine" He stuttered out, aware he had taken just a little too long to reply. Akaashi lent forward to press his lips to Bokuto's, just long enough to take in the rich taste of him before drawing back. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about, so I asked Suga to let us stay here for a night or two. Is that okay?"

  
"Of course, but are you sure you're alright, you seem so flustered" Bokuto lifted his hand and ran his knuckles along Akaashi's cheek as if checking for a fever. Akaashi cursed himself for allowing himself to get so flustered at the mere thought of being so intimate with Bokuto here, and worse now Suga knew about it. The confidence he felt that time in the woods had evaporated, fuelled by the alcohol in his system. Without it he felt like a scared teenager, but he wanted to be in full control of himself this time.

  
"Yeah, but I didn't say I only wanted to talk" Akaashi whispered in what he hoped was a sultry voice, but even he could hear the high pitched tremor in his words. But it still seemed to have the desired effect as Bokuto's inhale froze halfway in a strangled choke. If Akaashi felt flushed talking about this then Bokuto looked like he was fighting spontaneous combustion. It was reassuring that he wasn't the only inexperienced one in this venture.

  
Bokuto rushed forward to kiss him clumsily, their noses bumping. Akaashi's mind reeled, he was sure he would fall off the surface of the earth if he didn't have Bokuto's hand on his to ground him. He never got bored of the way Bokuto kissed. Akaashi couldn't fault his enthusiasm even if his technique was a little sloppy. Bokuto had such strong, blind desire that he lept in without thinking but it only served to make Akaashi feel dizzy with love.

  
Neither of them had said it yet but the unspoken words hung heavy in the air between them. Both uncertain of the others reaction if their feelings were voiced. Akaashi hoped the soft touches and constant contact would be enough to reassure Bokuto how he felt, with no experience of a loving relationship to draw on, romantic or not, he felt lost about how to express himself. There didn't seem to be enough words in the world to bring what he felt to life. Giving himself over completely to the man he loved would have to do for now. As long as Bokuto was by his side he could take on the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite such a long break in the updates i feel like I've rushed this chapter so I greatly apologise for the quality of this one. I've received such lovely comments about the two pieces within this AU so i just want to say thank you to everyone who reads and supports me <3


	12. Say anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update again but this is a pretty long chapter to try and make up for the delay!

The skin on the back of Akaashi's next prickled, the fine hair standing to attention. He ground to a halt, the rubber of his shoes scuffing the pavement. The streets were quiet here, as always, but he felt eyes on his back. The street lights were starting to flicker to life around him, the shadows vanishing before their glow, but it didn't ease the tension in his shoulders.

  
Turning back around he kept walking towards his destination, the Black Crow was just a few streets away now. He pursed his lips while he chewed the inside of his cheek, his blunt teeth grated the skin until it became sore. He heard faint footsteps behind, rounding the last corner, his heart picked up frantically. Adrenaline begged him to run, it poured acid into his veins and tightened his muscles in anticipation.

  
The owner of the footsteps giggled. Turning his head just enough to look behind, Akaashi saw a teenage girl, happily texting on her phone. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

  
Why was he still so nervous?

  
His anxiety about tonight had made shadows into monsters. He needed to get a grip on himself. There was no one following him, and nothing was about to go wrong (he hoped).

  
Tonight he would come clean and ask if Bokuto would accept him into his pack, he would leave being a Wolfborn behind him to be with him. Warring inside himself were his very own Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. A instinctual, primal side bounced around wildly, making his stomach jitter excitedly at the prospect, he could almost imagine Bokuto's face already when he voiced how he felt, he could fall into his arms and live happily ever after. Battling it was the cynical voice in his head that had spoken to him for as long as he could remember. It was a twisted voice of reason, it held him back from getting himself in danger, but it was also one full of doubt. It whispered bitter words in his ear whenever the excitement threatened to wash over him.

  
What if Bokuto rejects you? What if he doesn't want you to live with him? What if he pushes you away, like you did to him?

  
A rational part of Akaashi's mind knew Bokuto wasn't like that but the images the thoughts brought to his mind were real enough that he doubted his decision, and he had almost decided to call the whole thing off more than once.

  
The worst part was the words the voice spat when he thought about possibly making love to Bokuto for the first time. Akaashi wasn't a virgin by any means, his pack had seen to that, but until now he had never been a willing participant with any of the Wolfborn he was forced with. Since the night he had first kissed Bokuto he had began to understand why humans and wolves seemed to crave physical contact. Touching him felt like an electric shock, his skin alive with static and acutely aware of his body like he had never felt before. Still the voice fed images to him of Bokuto restraining him, hurting him. As soon as they flashed up, Akaashi forced it aside. Bokuto wouldn't do that. He knew Bokuto wasn't capable of something like that.

  
The whoosh of hot air as he stepped into the bar drowned out the war in his mind, replacing it with the chatter of groups talking and the heavy bass from the the performers on stage. Akaashi walked straight by the patrons, towards the stair case that lead to the living quarters upstairs. He already had a key, Suga had been sure to press it into his hand before he left a few nights ago, now that cold slab of metal felt like a lead weight in his pocket as he walked down the threadbare carpet of the hallway.

  
He finally found the number of the room that was written on the key, and unlocked it. Akaashi briefly wondered how many rooms this place actually had, there always seemed to be people emerging from the staircase whenever he was at the bar.

  
This room was much nicer and larger than the one they stayed in previously. It had wooden, not carpeted floors and dark oak furniture decorated the room, duck egg blue wall paper made the room seem bright and airy. At the centre of the room was a dark wooden sleigh bed, Akaashi's fingers traced the edge of the duvet, it seemed so strange that he and Bokuto had known each other so long and had only shared a bed once, and even that seemed so long ago now.

  
Akaashi dumped the bag pack he had been carrying on the bed and headed into the bathroom, he wanted to bathe and clear his head before Bokuto arrived.

 

 ***

 

  
"Hey Hey Kageyama, have you seen Akaashi? I was supposed to be here like 20 minutes ago but I got caught up. Kuroo was having a "crisis" with his hair and-" Bokuto snapped his jaw shut with a click at Kageyama's glare "Sorry, you don't care about that, um do you know where he is?"

  
"Why would I know" He huffed.

  
Bokuto deflated even further. Maybe Akaashi had left already because he was so late. He wished he wasn't so easily distracted.

  
"He's upstairs" Suga leaned backwards through the open kitchen door to poke his head around. "Room 15 is yours. He's been here for a while already"

  
"Thanks"

  
Bokuto reached the room still in a daze, he felt bad for making Akaashi wait for him. He pushed on the door and it was unlocked. When he stepped inside it was empty, maybe he had the wrong room? He pulled the door back open to check, it wouldn't have been the first time he'd made a mistake like that. It definitely said 15.

  
"Akaashi?"

  
A door on the other side of the room opened, coils of steam rolled out. Akaashi leaned around the door, the ends of his hair were still damp.

  
"I'll just be a minute" With that, he slammed the door shut again.

  
Bokuto settled on the bed, leaning on the cool headboard. He twiddled his fingers anxiously before settling for idly twiddling his thumbs. When the bathroom door finally clicked open, he unfurled his hands, wiping his sweaty palms against the legs of his jeans.

  
Akaashi stepped out in a fuzzy white dressing gown, the kind you usually found at hotels. He had bundled together the tie around his waist awkwardly, so it precariously held together. He'd still never gotten the hang of tying a knot. It gaped at the top showing most of the left side of his chest.

  
"I think hot showers are possibly the best thing humans have ever invented. I don't think I can go back to living without them now" Akaashi chuckled softly. He stood beside where Bokuto was on the bed, clasping his hands behind his back.

  
Bokuto didn't say anything, he couldn't, his mind was too preoccupied with the Wolfborn's legs. The man was short than he was, yet his legs seemed to go on for miles, only stopping at the little black briefs he was wearing. He swallowed audibly and heard Akaashi laugh above him.

  
His eyes locked with Akaashi's green ones as the wolf stepped forward, leaning one knee on the bed. He gripped the headboard and swung over his leg so that he was straddling Bokuto's lap. He didn't know what to do with his hands and just left them twitching uselessly at his side. Akaashi didn't break eye contact as he perched there for a moment, long enough for Bokuto to catch the scent of the shower gel he had used. Just as quickly as it had happened, Akaashi slid to the side, to sit on the other side of the bed, he folded his legs under himself gracefully.

  
"So um, I've kind of made a big deal out of this but it's been on my mind for a while" He cleared his throat and paused, his eyes wandered the ceiling, never stilling for longer than a second. Akaashi had always moved so carefully and precisely, the words he spoke never had any semblance of doubt in them. This new hesitant Akaashi set Bokuto's teeth on edge.

  
"I was wondering if you, and your pack, would consider letting me join you? I don't belong with them, I belong with you, wherever that takes me. It's taken me a long time to see it, but from the moment I met you, my life shifted and started pulling me in a different direction. My world lives and dies with you and I want to spend every moment I can by your side, if you'll let me" He blurted out.

  
Akaashi had reached out his hand while speaking, so that it lay beside Bokuto's but not touching it. The white haired man glanced at it, feeling his jaw go slack. His heart was galloping away in his chest that his whole body seemed to vibrate with the force of it, the blood rushed to his head filling his ears with white noise as relief finally washed over him. It wasn't bad news! Akaashi's nervousness had convinced him the Wolfborn was going to end things but he wanted to live with him! He was willing to leave his whole family and way of life behind for him. Bokuto didn't think it was possible to feel so much affection for another person as he locked eyes with Akaashi.

  
Gradually Akaashi's brows knitted together, he withdrew his hand, back into his own lap. It was only then Bokuto realised he hadn't said anything, and had just been staring slack jawed at his partner like a fool. "Oh.. I mean you never asked me to move in with you or anything so that was presumptuous of me. Sorry I got ahead -"

  
Bokuto couldn't stand to let him finish and quickly placed his hands either side of his face and roughly pressed his mouth to Akaashi's, almost tackling him to the bed. It wasn't really a kiss, it was too rough and Akaashi probably had a hard time breathing with how close he was pressed to him but the surge of raw emotion coursing through him wouldn't allow any rational thought in his head. He just knew he had to convey his love somehow. He pulled back to rest his forehead against the Wolfborn.

  
_I love you, Keji_

  
Akaashi laughed and whispered "I love you too, Koutarou"

  
"I didn't say anything"

  
"I know, but I heard it" Akaashi tapped lightly on his temple, before laughing again "Finally you wanted to say something so badly, that I could hear you"

  
"I'll talk with Kuroo straight away, some of the wolves might take some persuading to let a Wolfborn into the pack but I'll make it work, if it means I'll get to wake up to you every morning"   
Akaashi studied his face, his eyes shining, the small emerald flecks glowing in the dim lights of the room. Moving slowly he placed a feathery kiss on Bokuto's lips. With each kiss he pressed into it a little deeper, breathing in his unique scent, before nipping Bokuto's lower lip so he could taste him further. Bokuto sighed into the kiss, Akaashi always managed to make him feel boneless, he was putty to anything the Wolfborn desired. As the mouth detached from his lips Akaashi moved to place open mouthed kisses along his jaw, his tongue darting out to lap at the rough skin. Teeth grazed his ear, sending a jolt of electricity down his spine.

  
"Take off your shirt"

  
Bokuto peeled himself away somewhat reluctantly, sitting back on his haunches to pull off his t-shirt. While his arms were above his head he felt Akaashi's hands pulling at the buttons of his jeans, he shifted onto his knees to make it easier for him. He discarded his shirt, half hard already as Akaashi ran his fingers along the exposed waistband of is underwear. The Wolfborn shuffled closer, so his chest pressed against his. The gown he was wearing had fallen open, drooping off of one shoulder, til it sat against his elbow. His slim hands ghosted along Bokuto's lower back, tracing the dimples at the bottom of his spine.   
"Lie back on the bed" Akaashi breathed against his collarbones. His lips touching the skin left goosebumps on Bokuto's arms and a fresh twist of heat straight to his cock. He twisted round, to lie back on the pillows, obedient to Akaashi's demand despite his rapid change in mood.

  
Bokuto quickly shed his jeans and let Akaashi straddle his hips. The dressing gown was all but forgotten, pooled at the crook of his arm as Akaashi's hands wandered the expanse of skin before him. When his fingers reached the slight pudge at the top of Bokuto's hips, he let his nails scratch at the skin lightly as he squeezed. Sweet little red lines blooming under his touch. He sighed as he let go, pushing his hips down to grind against Bokuto. The larger man let out a soft whimper at the teasing friction, his legs jittering impatiently.

  
Leaning forward, Akaashi drew Bokuto into a deep lazy kiss, his tongue grazing Bokuto's mouth slowly, driving Bokuto mad. He could sense Bokuto's urgency in the way he tried to take control of the kiss, making it faster and passionate and seemingly unable to stop the gentle rocking of his hips. He pulled back to look at his lover in the eye, the desperate loving look in his eye caught him off guard.   
Bokuto was struggling to hear anything other than the blood pounding in his ears but when Akaashi glanced down between their bodies something flashed across his face it made his heart falter.   
"Keji? It's okay to be scared, we don't have to do anything you don't want to" Bokuto stroked the back of his arm soothingly.

  
"I want to. I do. It's just-" He trailed off, looking away.

  
"I'm nervous too" Akaashi lifted his eyes to his "I don't really have much experience with this and I want it to be amazing for you and I'm not sure I can live up to that"

  
"Just being with you would make anything amazing Kou"

  
"I'll wait for you as long as you need. Don't force yourself into this"

  
Akaashi licked his bottom lip and nodded "Can we try, please"

  
"If anything gets too much, just tell me to stop, okay?"

  
In answer he pecked him lightly on the nose before drawing back to finally remove the drooping fabric around his was it and their underwear. He leaned back to grab something and pressed the bottle into Bokuto's hand as he kissed him deeply. Akaashi's hand snaked between them to tease at Bokuto's length, his thumb dragging softly along the head, smearing the moisture already gathered there. Bokuto huffed a breath through his nose as his hips twitched into the sensation.

  
He clicked open the bottle, pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers before holding them to Akaashi's entrance. The Wolfborn immediately rocked his hips back, his fingers easily slipping inside. He broke away from the kiss, surprised.

  
"What? I got a little impatient waiting for you earlier. So I did some of the work myself"

  
Bokuto growled low in his throat and added a second finger, watching enthralled as Akaashi gasped and pushed back against him. He watched as his high cheek bones flushed a darker red and the iris of his eyes shrank to a vivid green sliver beside his blown pupils.

  
"Okay, I think I'm ready" Akaashi stroked more lube over Bokuto's length, gasping when his fingers left him feeling empty. Bokuto lay back, breathing heavily and caressing Akaashi's hips encouragingly, not challenging that the Wolfborn wanted to take the lead. Akaashi's breath faltered as he lined himself up and started to press down onto Bokuto.

  
"Ah, Keji" Bokuto moaned as he inched himself downwards, he wasn't sure how long it took for the Wolfborn to be fully seated in his lap but it took all he had to wait, keeping his hips still for Akaashi. The way Akaashi squeezed around him was the most exquisite torture. The Wolfborn paused when he fully bottomed out, hands pressed to Bokuto's chest. "You okay?" He gasped.

  
He nodded sharply "Full" he muttered between deep breaths. Bokuto could feel the tension gradually leaving Akaashi as his thighs relaxed against his and his breaths evened out. Akaashi shifted his hips experimentally making both of them moan in unision. Still holding onto Bokuto's chest he lifted himself slightly, moving merely centimetres before easing back down. His eyes fluttered shut as groaned low in his throat. He repeated the action, moving a little higher each time, picking up the pace gradually.

  
"God, Koutarou" Akaashi moaned, his short nails dragging down Bokuto's chest to his stomach.

  
Bokuto held onto Akaashi's hips as he moved and lifted his hips to meet him stroke for stroke. The Wolfborn's head lolled back as he started slammed his hips down harder. "Keep doing that" He gasped. Bokuto was in no position to argue and thrust up to match Akaashi's frantic pace.

  
Akaashi roughly tugged at Bokuto's shoulder, to pull him into a sitting position, he wrapped his legs around the others waist, drawing them even closer together. Like this their movements were shallow but Akaashi's cock pressed against Bokuto's stomach, giving him the extra sensation he was craving.

  
"I'm close" Akaashi whimpered against the wolf's lips. Bokuto made a low rumbling sound and thrust up harder into Akaashi, making the Wolfborn gasp. It was too much all at once, Akaashi's vision seemed to waver and blur as his orgasm suddenly hit him like a tidal wave. He felt his insides tense and squeeze around Bokuto as he came hard all over their stomachs.

  
Akaashi's head rolled back in bliss as Bokuto continued to chase his own release. The larger man attacked his neck and throat, leaving wet kisses all the way up to his jaw. Suddenly Bokuto's movements stuttered and he bit hard into his neck as he groaned. Akaashi could feel it, a new warmth spreading inside as Bokuto sagged in his arms.

  
Neither of them moved or spoke as they came down from their high. Bokuto gently lapped at the bite he had made, it wasn't hard enough to break the skin but it might bruise, he thought.   
"How was it?" He asked, still pressed against the crook of his neck.

 

Akaashi laughed softly "Amazing, you were perfect Kou. I didn't think it was possible to feel like that"

  
"You don't regret it?"

  
"I could never regret that" He pulled back a little to look at his face, brushing a little hair back that had fallen out of place he smiled. "I love you"

  
"I love you too, Akaashi Keji. I'll clean us up"

  
Akaashi collapsed onto the bed, feeling more than a little exhausted and sore. He grimaced at the mess across his stomach and down his thighs before letting his fatigue take hold of him. He half woke to Bokuto settling in beside him, his nose ruffling through his hair affectionately before dozing off again.

 

 

***

 

  
A tingling sensation reminiscent of pins and needles, pricked at Akaashi's arm, rousing him from a sleep that seemed much too short. Without opening his eyes, he shifted the arm from where it was pressed between him and the mattress to that it lay spread out of the bed in front of him. The movement made the arm wrapped around his waist tightened around him reflexively, Bokuto huffed out a breath before settling back behind him once more.

  
Akaashi felt cocooned in Bokuto's presence, the duvet drenched in the tangy scent that defined him. It always reminded him of the taste of the ocean somehow. Although he had only visited the sea once, when he was very young, the smell and taste of the air seemed branded into memory. Perhaps he could see it again with Bokuto, maybe even play in the cold shallows like he did as a pup. Bokuto would enjoy the ocean he was sure of it, he could -

  
The thought stopped dead in it's tracks, Akaashi couldn't concentrate, the damn pins and needles weren't going away. He flexed his palm but nothing seemed to lessen the discomfort in his arm. Sighing he blinked open his eyes, taking in the darkness still around him. A little moonlight seeped through the curtains outlining his fingers in silver, his hand lay palm up on the sheets, curled in on its self, relaxed. Akaashi blinked hard as he tried to process what he was seeing.

  
Dark swirls, like shadows, decorated his right arm from wrist to shoulder, still tingling from how fresh the mark was. Already knowing the answer, he pushed the duvet down enough to see the thick arm encircling him. Sure enough Bokuto's left arm bore the twin mark of his own.

  
Bokuto was his mate.

  
If he hadn't met Hinata and Kageyama here he wouldn't have believed it was even possible, yet here he lay, the blood red mating mark covering his right side proudly. No matter what happened now he would never have to go back to his pack and be at their mercy when they sought out mates. He was free of that now.

  
He almost reached out to Bokuto's shoulder to wake him, but paused, his hand hovering over the skin. For such an imposing man, Bokuto sure seemed fragile when he slept, he didn't want to shatter the image by waking him. Judging by the darkness outside it was incredibly early and they had all the time in the world to discuss what they would do with these marks. It was best to let him rest.   
Shimmying out the bed, Akaashi dressed and scooted out the room to get a drink from the bar. He stretched as he walked down the quiet corridor in his bare feet, relishing the ache loosening in his back.

  
Padding into the bar area, he couldn't help but be surprised how eerily quiet it was, only the strange green chandeliers and lamps were illuminating the empty space.   
"Hello?" Akaashi called. He didn't want to just take something from the bar without telling anyone.

  
A door banged in the kitchen, rattling as it swung shut. Confused Akaashi walked into the restaurant kitchen, it was empty too. The Black Crow should still be crawling with staff and residents, Suga had said nearly all their rooms were full again this week. A fire door that led out the back of the building was ajar. Feet echoing on the tiles Akaashi moved to close it when a clammy hand clamped over his mouth. He tried to spin round to face his attacked but found his hands clasped against his lower spine, immobilised.

  
"Jesus Christ Akaashi you stink like a dog" A familiar voice spoke into his ear "You reek of sex too but mostly of your mutt of a boyfriend" Tendou laughed, before shoving some chocolate that he had rummaged in the cupboards for into his mouth. "I must admit we didn't expect you here so early but it saved us the trouble of waiting around, that was nice of you. I can see why you kept this little affair a secret, I mean a Wolfborn and a werewolf fucking? It's kinda gross, don'tcha think? Aaanywho Ushijima wants to see you. Did you know that before he found out about all this he was just going to kick you out the pack? He thought you just wanted to wander off on your own and die somewhere I dunno, but now?" He tutted, and beamed down at Akaashi, his teeth still covered in melted chocolate "One more thing, you either come quietly in human form or if you put up any fight I'll head right upstairs and gut your little doggy in his sleep okay?"

  
Akaashi scanned as much of the room as he could with his head held in place, he was outnumbered, several pack members were picking the kitchen clean of all its food, and then there was the brute still tying up his arms. He didn't have a choice. He nodded once sharply and allowed himself to be dragged out into the alleyway outside. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start with saying thank you to all of those who left such lovely comments on the fics in this AU <3 they really make me smile, so thank you again!   
> Heavy angst in this chapter as Bokuto deals with his anxiety!

Bokuto came around slowly from his sleep, his mind felt trapped in the lazy fog of last night. His fingers reached out and patted the space beside him. It was empty. His hand crawled to the edge of the mattress, still finding nothing but cold cotton sheets.

  
"Keji?" No one answered. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Only when he let his hands drop into his lap did he notice it. The ruby pattern spanned from the back of his hand, trailing up his arm before ending abruptly at his shoulder in a clean line.

  
Bokuto felt something inside him drop, his stomach twisted sickeningly making him sure he would have thrown up if it wasn't already empty. Was this why Akaashi left? Did he wake up and see the mark and leave? It was one thing to love someone, but to be told you were destined to spend the rest of your life with them, to live and die with them was another story. It wouldn't make him the first wolf to flee from a mating bond. Akaashi had fled from him before when things had gotten too much for him, this wasn't any different.

  
Rubbing his face roughly, Bokuto shook his head, his hair floppy from the lack of product holding it up. No. No Akaashi wouldn't leave like this, not now, not after last night. They had finally opened up to each other and Akaashi was willing to give up his whole way of life for him. He wouldn't leave now.

  
Pulling on his discarded clothes from the night before he headed for the stairwell at the end of the hall. Akaashi had probably just woken up early and went downstairs for some breakfast, that was it. He would be sat in a booth, probably chatting with Suga already. Bokuto felt ridiculous for doubting Akaashi, even if only for a moment.

  
The sound of Sugawara yelling made him halt as soon as he reached the ground floor.

  
"What do you mean they didn't take anything but food? You're telling me they broke in here, knocked you out cold, all for some fucking chocolate?" Suga screamed at a tall blonde with glasses.

  
"I really don't know how I'm supposed to respond to that" The blonde said flatly, pushing his glasses up his nose. Somehow he was the only one in the room not cowering before the silver haired man. His rage seemed to fill the room with a tangible aura, making even Bokuto shiver uncomfortably.

  
Suga glanced over at him then, huffing out a breath "Are you and Akaashi-san okay? No one took anything from your room did they?"

  
"Um, I thought Akaashi was down here with you. He wasn't in the room when I woke up" Suga's mouth opened slightly as he hissed.

  
"No, I haven't seen him all morning. How could I be so stupid!" His voice rising again. He slammed his hand onto the bar, the force of it made the bottles hung behind the bar tremble and clatter (What the hell was this guy?) "I thought the wolfish smell I sensed was from Akaashi but- Do you know anyone who would want to hurt him Bokuto? Anyone capable of this?"

  
Bokuto couldn't breathe, it felt like he was watching all of this unfurl through someone elses eyes, it wasn't real. It wasn't true. He chanted it over and over again in his head, or outloud he wasn't sure. Slowly people's faces came into focus, pity, sympathy, fear, one by one he saw eyes flick to his left arm, gawking at the mark, it glared at them like a flashing red beacon. No one was talking, why wouldn't they say anything?

  
He could feel something tugging at his chest, calling to him to run to it's source, to Akaashi. He couldn't move. Fear washed over him, he couldn't do it, how could he save Akaashi? He was useless. He ran his hands through his hair slicking it back and bolted out the front door. His feet carrying him faster even when his instincts were screaming at him to stop. The pulling at his chest only intensified as it realised he was going the wrong way. Distancing himself from it's siren call. He ran for the only place he knew would soothe him.

  
Home.

 

 

***

 

  
It was cold. Akaashi had only wandered into the bar wearing a shirt and jeans, the cold air bit at his exposed skin. It certainly wasn't t-shirt weather with the last of autumns leaves still dropping around him. Worst of all were his feet, the cold had numbed them to the point where he wasn't sure he would even be able to run far if he made a break for it. Not that that was an option with half of his pack staring at him like an unattended snack.

  
They weren't at the den, instead they were sheltered in a thick grove, protecting them from the worst of the wind. Many members of the pack were missing. Ushijima probably didn't want the youngest to see this part.

  
At last Ushijima came into view, he was dressed in casual human clothes, Akaashi had only seem him dressed a handful of times in his life, the sight unsettled his stomach but he wasn't about to let that show.

  
The pack leader knelt down in front of him, and cut the tape that had been used to bind his hands in front of him. Once freed Akaashi rubbed at his wrists, they were still slightly sticky. Dark eyes drank in the sight of the red mark coating his skin.

  
Ushijima sighed dramatically "What did you expect me to do? I couldn't let you continue to shame this family, to betray you're own species this way. Did you enjoy playing human? Is that how you get yourself off, pretending you're like them?" Ushijima leaned in closer, pressing a hand between his neck and shoulder, his thumb pressing against the soft hollow of his throat just hard enough to be a threat. "They wouldn't accept you if they knew what you really were. They'd think you were disgusting, an abomination to nature, just like your own kind do. I hope sneaking away to fuck that dog was worth it -"

  
"Oh, Oh can I tell him pleeease 'Toshi?" Tendou whined a few feet to his left. Ushijima rolled his eyes but backed away. Tendou shuffled over, the motion reminding him of a dog dragging its backside on the ground. "Well Akaashi, you have to understand this wasn't our first plan, but personally I like this better, much more creative" Tendou's voice bled elation and venom in equal measure, Akaashi just wished he'd get on with it already. "When I saw this-" He indicated to Akaashi's mating mark "I got an idea. It's quite an old fashioned concept and not really used anymore but hey, anything for you Keji"

  
Akaashi started grinding his teeth together, if he was going to die he didn't need to hear this stupid speech about it.

  
"Have you ever heard of the omega of a pack?" Akaashi shook his head once "They are usually a wolf who's mate rejected them. The lowest of the low. So pathetic, not even their soul mate would want them. They follow along with the pack as an example to others not to disobey. They can't sleep with the pack or hunt with them of course and act as a stress release for everyone else. Whatever they need, a punching bag or a sex toy, and we all know how much of a slut you are for that" He bumped his shoulder into Akaashi roughly. 

  
"No, my mate wants me. He'll find me" He said, swallowing down the fear bubbling up his chest.

  
"Are you sure? We watched that building this morning. He ran in the opposite direction of this place, even though I'm sure you were trying to call him to you. He couldn't seem to get away from you fast enough"

  
"Liar" Akaashi growled, unconvinced by the conviction in his own voice.

  
"Whatever" Ushijima said above him "It doesn't matter what you believe, the quieter you come, the easier this will be"

  
"No! Whether I have Bokuto or not, I will never come quietly. I will fight you every day for the rest of my life. I will never stop trying to get away from you" Akaashi snapped, it was the first time he had ever disobeyed his pack leader so openly. He refused to quietly sit and take a beating from this man anymore. He steeled his jaw and held his head high to meet his gaze.

  
"Be prepared for a short life then. We'll be leaving here before long" Ushijima smirked as he left, taking Tendou and two other wolves with him.

  
Akaashi felt tears threaten to fall, stinging the back of his eyes. He wouldn't let them see him defeated. He should have known better than to think he could escape this life. Despite their threats only one thing stayed clear in Akaashi's mind. They said Bokuto wasn't coming after him, that he fled.

  
Would Bokuto really leave him like that?

 

  
***

 

  
By the time Bokuto reached his pack he practically collapsed through the door, tears staining his face. Kenma was one of the only ones in the house and jumped up when he saw Bokuto stumble in.  
"What happened?" Kenma crouched next to him. The blonde didn't mention it but Bokuto was sure his sharp eyes had picked on the new mark on his arm.

  
Bokuto grabbed hold of the blond human, crushing him into a bear hug. He was sobbing so hard his words came out in little spurts, broken by gasps, like a child. "I can't Kenma-I-I'm so useless. Too scared to-Don't know how to-help. Such a coward!" He balled.

  
"Oh, um-" Kenma spluttered, holding his arms away from the crying wolf, unsure how to proceed "Kuroo! Help me!" He yelled.

  
Knowing how to handle Bokuto was Kuroo's specialty, he bundled his friend up and practically carried him upstairs and into his bedroom, away from prying eyes. He sat behind the grey haired man on the bed, smoothing his hair with his hands and waited. He knew from years of experience that there was no talking to Bokuto when he was this upset and the man had to pull himself out of his despair on his own before he would talk about it.

  
Gradually the tears stopped and his breathing evened out.

  
"Bo?"

  
"Why am I such a coward? Why don't I have the guts to fight for him?" Half speaking into the pillow.

  
"You're going to have to go back a bit there Bo. Is it something to do with this?" He tapped at the mated mark on his arm. It was such a violent red it seemed to be mocking him. A reminder of how he wasn't worthy of Akaashi.

  
"He's gone. Keji told me he wanted to leave his pack, try and live with us, but then someone took him. It's his pack, they would rather kill him than let him go" He took a deep shuddering breath "I'm too scared to go after him. I don't know what to do, I can feel the bond calling me to him but every time I think about finding him I- I freeze! I'm no good in a fight Kuroo, I wouldn't know how to help him. I'd just make things worse!"

  
"Do you love him?"

  
"What? Of course I do"

  
"Then don't sell yourself short. I know you, probably better than anyone, and I know nothing will stand between something or someone dear to you. If you really want it, you can do it"

  
"What if I fail?" Bokuto whispered, his voice barely audible.

  
"Well you won't be alone. I'll go with you"

  
Bokuto shot up at that, the blood rush making his vision dotted with black "What? Hell no Kuroo! Your the pack leader, and you have Kenma. I can't let you do that!"

  
"I didn't ask for your permission Koutarou. What kind of leader am I if I can't help my own family? This is my job" He bumped his forehead softly against Bokuto's holding onto his neck to keep him in place "You're my brother Bo, I'll always fight in your corner" He released him and moved for the door "Now lets get some food in you before we go, you can track him right? We'll find your mate and bring him home" His voice nonchalant. 

  
Bokuto blinked rapidly as Kuroo disappeared and his footsteps pounded down the stairs. Kuroo had agreed to help with the utmost confidence, he had so much blind faith in Bokuto that it made his heart sink even lower. He could never live up to his expectations. He couldn't even stand up for himself when people laughed at him for enjoying being in wolf form, Kuroo had to step in even then. It all seemed laughable now, the closer he had grown to Akaashi the less he felt the need to shift, now they were mates the voice always urging him on was silent. His whole life felt orchestrated to lead him towards meet Akaashi and yet here he was, still too afraid to fight for him. Fate just wanted to mock him.

  
If it was Kuroo he wouldn't have thought twice, he would have ran straight for his mate, regardless of the danger to himself. He would risk everything for Kenma, for the pack. He was born for this role.  
Bokuto swallowed, what would Kuroo think when he realised he couldn't do it? That he was still the same coward he had to save from bullies, that same loser crying, dying his hair in the bathroom.

  
"Come on Bo, foods ready!" Kuroo called from downstairs. Bokuto rubbed his eyes and ran towards the kitchen. The domestic scene of Kuroo and Kenma plating up a cooked breakfast was hard to look at. He slumped down at the table, gazing at their backs with longing. He didn't deserve such caring people in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to write happy stories *shrugs*   
> the next chapter will probably be a really long one, lots to cover in the next installment!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies this took quite so long to get out, the next chapter should be much swifter D:

Bokuto watched his feet as they walked through the trees, he had never walked this far up the mountain whenever he had been with Akaashi. The insistent tugging in his chest wouldn't cease, it told him his mate was nearby and the distance was closing rapidly. Instinct told him to be excited, that they would be reunited soon, but he just felt on edge. His teeth gnawed the inside of his mouth anxiously.

  
What could he and Kuroo do against a whole pack? This was idiotic, futile, dangerous. What would they have to give up to get Akaashi back?

  
"Bokuto, you're making me feel like I'm dragging you to your death"

  
You may as well be, Bokuto thought. "It's just the two of us, how can we win here?"

  
"Not everything has to end in a fight Bo, and even if it does only their pack leader will be the only one to face.They are very proud like that. I, uh may have done a little research on Wolfborn when I found out about Akaashi, sorry" He chuckled, but he didn't look sorry.

  
"Easy for you to say, you haven't seen the size of this guy" He pouted. Another sharp tug heaved in his chest, the force of it so strong his breath huffed out of him. "Um, can I ask you something?" Kuroo nodded in response, "Does the bond between mates always feel like this? It feels like someone is trying to drag me, like something is tied around my chest and pulling. I can't breathe, like this. What's worse is I can feel where he is, I-I can almost feel how scared he is" He trailed off.

  
"No, it won't always be like that. I don't feel my bond with Kenma unless I focus on it, it's more like a security blanket now, something anchoring me to home. It's like he is there beside me for support, no matter where I am".

  
Kuroo made it sound beautiful. The bond felt nothing like that for Bokuto, the anchor wasn't tied to home but instead a dead weight, dragging him uncontrollably towards a cliff. Still, he never doubted that Akaashi was worth it.

  
Suddenly, he envied Kuroo. He wanted that feeling for himself and Akaashi, to feel so secure in the love of his mate that nothing could phase him.

  
But the self doubt still kept whispering in his ear, what if it was just like growing up in the city? What if he froze when Ushijima approached him? What if he had another panic attack? He had lost count of the times Kuroo stepped in when they were teenagers, quick to defend him when the other kids found out about him enjoying shifting into a wolf. Bokuto would just stand there, terrified of the confrontation, watching as his friend took the beating meant for him. Kuroo couldn't help him out of this one, what would happen to Akaashi if he chickened out again?

  
Forcing the fear away he focussed on Akaashi, feeling at the bond connecting them, an invisible cable centred deep inside him. Bokuto's mind wandered to when they had first met, the jet black wolf as it shifted into a man, his eyes wild and unsure but he was beautiful even then. He remembered their first kiss and Akaashi coming to soothe him during the full moon. Lastly, he thought of their nights in the Black Crow, where they had become mates, a rush of admiration poured through Bokuto as gravity of the Wolfborns trust in him washed over him. He even trusted him with his body after all he had been through. He trusted him now to come and save him.

  
He would do whatever he could to get Akaashi back by his side, he just hoped he was enough of a man to do it.

 

  
***

 

 

Akaashi shuffled along behind the pack, his bare feet now numb from the cold earth. The others walked several paces ahead, mostly in their wolf form, some however walked along as men. Akaashi could only assume they were his bodyguards, to ensure he didn't make a break for it. Ushijima lead the group, clad in warm looking winter clothes that Akaashi couldn't help but be a little envious of.   
They had been walking for hours this way, and the mountain ranges were starting to become rocky and sharp underfoot. The knot in Akaashi's stomach grew larger as it began to sink in: Bokuto wasn't coming. Something inside him whined at the rejection, desperately trying to reach out to it's other half, apparently not willing to give up just yet. Bokuto's side had remained dark and unresponsive all day, like he didn't want to be found.

  
He wanted to give up when he felt something faint echoed back to him. Just a little flutter in his chest at first but it grew into something stronger. His legs wanted to give out with the force of it. His eyes filled with unshed tears and he stopped to look behind him. Bokuto didn't leave him, he could feel he was near. How close he didn't know, but he was there for him.   
"Get moving!" A rough hand wrapped around his bicep to tug him forward and place him back in line with the others.

  
The initial relief quickly dissolved on Akaashi's tongue as he looked at the mass of wolves and men in front of him. It twisted into something bitter, burning in his mouth. He had no idea if Bokuto was alone, or if he had help. Did he know what he was getting himself into? Bokuto was the first to admit he would do anything to avoid a fight and yet here he was marching into a whole pack of Wolfborn for him.

  
A familiar crack echoed through the sparce trees around them, two in quick succession. They were here already. Akaashi held his breath expecting more, but nothing came. The sound quickly vanishing into the mountain air. He huffed out a breath and turned expectantly, searching the woods. His breath came out in thick white puffs blurring the trees before him.

  
"Guess your mate has more spunk than I gave him credit for" Ushijima whispered in his ear, a hand coming up to wrap around his throat, whilst the other encircled his arm. "Maybe I'll let him live to regret that"

  
Two wolves broke out from the trees, hackles raised. One was immediately identifiable as Bokuto, it's white and silver fur a stark contrast to the rocky barren landscape. Beside it was a lanky black wolf, Akaashi could only assume was his pack Leader Kuroo. Apart from the two of them the trees were empty, they must have come alone. _Idiots,_ Akaashi thought, shaking his head fearfully.

  
The hand across his throat squeezed and Akaashi let out a little croak in response. Flicking his eyes to the side he saw Ushijima scowling at Bokuto.

  
"Maybe you should speak for everyone can hear you" Ushijima growled. Bokuto took a deep breath and planted his feet firmly.

  
_I said let him go and neither of us will have any trouble. He's my mate, he is no good to you anymore. Let him leave with me_  Bokuto's voice rattled in his mind. Something akin to pride swelled in Akaashi's chest at hearing it, he had finally learnt how to communicate this way. He'd learnt it for him. Akaashi saw the ears on his pack perk up at hearing the voice coming from a werewolf, Kuroo seemed the most shocked, feet pacing awkwardly on the ground as he stared at his friend.

  
The feeling died as soon as fingers tightened on his neck again. A pressure began building behind his eyes, his mouth lolling open as he tried to draw a breath. His hands clawed helplessly at Ushijima's grip.

  
"I don't know, I still think we can find lots of useful things to do with him" Ushijima leaned in close, nuzzling Akaashi's hair with his nose, he was absently aware of a hand running up and down his waist and hips but it seemed so far away, like watching it happen to someone else.

  
_Don't touch him! I'll never let any of you savage's lay a finger on him ever again!_ He snapped teeth bared.

  
Ushijima laughed loudly, it was echoed by several others in the pack. It sounded so distorted to Akaashi's ears, the ringing of his own blood was too overwhelming. The hand squeezed even harder, the edges of Akaashi's vision going dark. "You stupid, arrogant dog. Your kind always think they are so much better than ours but you're such pathetic, mollycoddled humans you don't know what it means to fight for survival". The hand grew impossibly tighter, cutting off the little air Akaashi had been gasping on.

  
Akaashi's eyes fluttered shut, his body going limp. Ushijima dropped him like a rag doll to the floor. "Do your worst" He beamed at the white wolf. For a moment Bokuto didn't move, his eyes rapidly flicking over the other members of the pack, and then to Akaashi's unconscious body on the ground. The pause was enough for Ushijima to turn and start bragging to his pack, just how pathetic of a wolf he was.

  
Bokuto snapped his teeth and jumped at Ushijima, catching him off guard and knocking him to the rocky earth. He tossed off his jacket and in a flash shifted into the dark wolf he had glanced before. The wolf's limbs were still entangled in the clothes, giving Bokuto the advantage, despite the wolf desperately kicking and clawing at his exposed belly. Sharp teeth bit into the flesh of his forelegs, his weight dropping onto the dark wolf sharply.

  
Akaashi regained consciousness, the world just a blurry haze behind his watering eyes, he couldn't move his body, he couldn't even draw a breath, his throat groaning pityfully.

  
It had been a long time since he had seen Bokuto as a wolf. He's forgotten how beautiful it was to look at, even with red stained fur it was stunning. The silver fur the exact match for Bokuto's dyed hair, he wondered if it would be as soft to touch as it looked. His real hair was silky and pliable despite the amount of product he poured into it. Akaashi couldn't think of anything else he would rather look at right now than his mate. The crazy, luminous man he had fallen in love with, the only one who could ever thaw his heart. The one to help him escape the pain he had always lived with.

  
It was more than he could ever have hoped for.

  
Everything went dark once more.

 

 

***

 

  
Kuroo watched as the members of Akaashi's pack backed away from the scene in front of them. All their bravado a few moments ago, gone. Coming back to himself he snapped back into human form and darted for Bokuto, not caring about his nudity. The white wolf had his jaws wrapped around the larger dark wolf's neck, and was shaking his head roughly. The dark wolf had red stains across it's throat and legs to match the ones growing around Bokuto's mouth.

  
He wouldn't let his best friend lose himself like this. Bokuto would never be able to life with himself if he let this continue.

  
"Easy buddy! That's enough, Let go!" He grabbed Bokuto around the stomach and lifted the heavy wolf in his arms until he let go. He struggled wildly in his arms, protesting at being dragged away from his conquest but Kuroo held tight. "Don't do something you regret Bo. If you do this you can't take it back"

  
Gradually the wolf stopped it' struggles and Kuroo lowered him to the ground, he was still panting heavily was calmer than before. Kuroo glanced over and saw the other pack mostly hidden behind trees. A wily red wolf bounced around Ushijima as he tried to right himself on four legs, refusing to let anyone else near their pack leader. The dark wolf's eyes never left Bokuto's, some secret conversation seemingly shared between them. Abruptly, the Wolfborn dipped his head and rose shakily to it's feet. Glancing quickly between Bokuto and Kuroo he turned away, towards his own pack.   
While he stared, Kuroo heard Bokuto shift back and shuffle closer to Akaashi. He leaned in close to his face to hear the shallow rapid breathing of the Wolfborn.

  
"He'll be okay Bo, let's get out of here quickly. I don't trust this little truce going on here" He reached out to touch Bokuto's shoulder, on contact he cringed away, almost snarling, Kuroo yanked his hand back in shock.

  
"Sorry" Bokuto mumbled, "I didn't-I-let's just go" He tenderly lifted Akaashi's unconscious form and bundled him into his arms, despite his height and started to walk back down the mountain.

  
Kuroo snickered under his breath watching his friends back retreat "You might want to put some clothes on first!"

  
His laughter grew louder as he heard Bokuto's exhasperated groan echo through the trees.

 

 

***

 

  
It was warm when he started to come around, the heat on his back rousing him from a deep sleep. The bed was comfy, the pillows supporting his sore neck, he wasn't even sure why he was in a bed, he didn't remember falling asleep here. Everything hurt, he didn't understand why. He just wanted to sleep. Where was Bokuto? He reached out across the bed but it was empty. Suddenly the mattress dipped.

  
"Akaashi? I'm here" He took hold of his hand.

  
Akaashi squinted against the bright sun shining into the room and found Bokuto on the edge of the bed, is hair spiked up as usual, peering down at him. Along Bokuto's arms were deep scratches and bruises. The sliver exposed between his shirt and jeans revealed a bandage covering his stomach.

  
Akaashi remembered all at once. The last thing he saw before waking up was Bokuto ripping into Ushijima's throat. He swallowed hard, wincing at the pain. Shifting to sit against the wall he opened his mouth to speak.

  
"Don't speak Keji. Your throat needs to heal. Um could you speak to me in here?" He tapped his temple. Akaashi shook his head, he felt too fragile to maintain the level of concentration that required. "Um, how about writing it down?" Bokuto jumped up, rummaging through some papers on a table at the other side of the room and returned with a pad and pencil.

  
Akaashi scrawled for a moment and handed it back to Bokuto. He knew his handwriting was barely legible but it would have to do.

  
_Did you kill him?_

  
Bokuto's face flushed in shame "I-uh, no. Fuck. I lost it Akaashi, it's like I blacked out and I wouldn't have stopped if Kuroo hadn't dragged me away" His voice started to tremble as the words tumbled out "I would have killed him. The sight of someone touching you like that, the things he said. I just couldn't-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

  
Snatching back the note pad Akaashi wrote again. 

  
_You came after me. You saved me._

  
"I couldn't have done it without Kuroo, he helped me see what was really important. I couldn't even manage that by myself. I'm so sorry, you deserve better"

  
Akaashi chewed his lip, he didn't know the characters to write to tell Bokuto how wrong he was. He couldn't speak them either, but he had to try to make him understand.

  
_You are enough Bokuto_ He thought, _It doesn't matter that you had help, you came for me. No one has ever put me first. The only person who cared enough to fight for me._ If only I could tell you.

  
Crawling over to Bokuto, he pushed him upright so he could straddle his lap, his legs wrapped around Bokuto's broad back. Threading their fingers together, Akaashi gazed at their marked hands, his thumb running over Bokuto's knuckles. The sight spread a warmth right down to his toes, the identical marks were unique to them, always identifying them as a pair.

  
He took a deep breath, even as it scratched his bruised throat. He brushed his lips next to Bokuto's ear as whispered "You're my mate. Always."

  
Bokuto squeezed his hand tight as he nuzzled into the hollow of his neck. Copying the motion he breathed deeply, relishing in the refreshing scent of his mate. It felt like an age since they had relaxed like this together, the night at the Black Crow seemed distant. Bokuto pulled back to look at him fully.

  
His free hand came up to stroke across his cheek, skimming along his cheekbones and down to his jawline. His thumb moved to brush Akaashi's lips, parting them ever so slightly. Bokuto's eyes drank in the sight before him, committing everything to memory, even as pink rose to his cheeks.

  
"Can I kiss you?" He said quietly, his breath tickling Akaashi's face.

  
In response Akaashi just pressed himself closer, his face mere centimetres from his mates. He smiled softly when he felt Bokuto shiver underneath him, he hoped he would never stop doing that. Bokuto lent in closing his eyes and brushed his nose against Akaashi's. His lips were soft and full as always, it was just a feather light brush against his skin but Akaashi needed more, he leaned forward to chase after Bokuto when suddenly the man jumped underneath him. Backing away like he had received a physical shock.

  
Hearing the door swing Akaashi glared at the door, looking for the culprit to cut short his alone time with his mate. Kenma stood at the open door, after he had entered without knocking, eyes still glued to his phone. He glanced up, unabashed by the position they were in.

  
"Oh, you're up, Kuro said there is food ready downstairs if you're hungry" Kenma glanced up from his phone again for a brief moment before retreating out the door once more.

  
Akaashi huffed, clearly annoyed.

  
"We have all the time in the world for that Keji. Let's go grab you some food, okay? You haven't eaten anything for nearly two days now" Bokuto said brightly, disentangling himself from Akaashi without releasing his hand, before tugging him towards the door.

  
Akaashi couldn't control the smile breaking across his face, he finally felt like he was home, somewhere he belonged. 


End file.
